Dreams Don't Turn to Dust
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: "Is it wrong to break a child so much that they give up on dreams?" In which the Generation of Miracles don't have time to dream, much less believe in fairy tale creatures. Unfortunately, the Guardians have other ideas.
1. Introduction

**Okay, so I've decided on expanding one of the many, many one shots that I've written. Well, 'expanding' in the sense that I'm going to play with the idea and use it as a way to get myself out of this horrid writer's block that I've been in so far. So it's basically going to be the same as my year-long challenge. However, this time, it's going to be limited to this crossover fandom. Each chapter is going to be basically a one-shot of various lengths and very loosely connected. I'll be (trying) to update every day, so wish me luck!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Introduction**

Sandy has seen this situation many times sadly. The situation where a child has stopped having dreams.

Sure, they technically still dream, but not in the same way that a child would dream. Some kids dreamed about freedom or such. These were the kids who were slaves or were abused. Some kids dreamed about their dead parents and such, or a lost member that they were close to.

But it still doesn't curb the pain that hits him every time he sees the kids who've become so broken to the point that they won't even have the tiniest belief of the Guardians in them.

Kise Ryota was a pretty special boy. He was blessed with good looks and a social personality. But deep inside, he believes that the looks were a curse. People try to befriend him just because he was popular, and then just leave him when they find another popular person or such. He was betrayed a lot, even though his five-year-old mind didn't quite understand it. On the outside, his supposed blessing was shown, but he was screaming in pain on the inside.

("Hey, weren't we going to play today?"

"About that, Kise… Do you remember that new kid?"

"Minamoto-san? Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was going to go play with him. He seems to be more fun than you."

"Oh… Okay. I understand."

As he saw his supposed friend leave him, he looked at his Christmas-decorated classroom and silently thought, "Santa, I tried to be a good boy this year. Can I please have a friend for Christmas?"

"How was school today, Ryouta?"

"It was good."

"That's good… Listen, your father and I have some friends coming over today for dinner. They have a child about your age. Can you go play with them while we talk to their parents?"

"Of course, Okaa-san.")

He now knew a drill by heart, one that even his parents enforced. Just go with the flow, and let everyone do what they want with him. Some days, it's his classmates wanting to come back and play with him (one of their old toys), other days it's his parents wanting him to become friends with a new business partner for them. He began to think that something was wrong with him, and so he stopped having foolish thoughts of fairy tale creatures like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny, thinking that those creatures were for normal kids, and they only like good kids rather than broken ones like him. After all, why else would Santa Clause not give him a friend for Christmas?

All of the Guardians pitied him. Especially Tooth, since he doesn't build very good memories for her to remind him. He knew that all of those supposed 'happy' memories were just fake, the broken memories of a broken child.

Midorima Shintaro was another boy who all of the Guardians felt sorry for. His father taught him everything about the human body, and he learned that dreams were supposedly just the unconscious sending messages to your mind. His parents raised him to become a doctor, and they eliminated any other dream from his mind.

("Midorima-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A doctor."

"Wow! Well, _I_ want to be a fairy! Their wings are so pretty!"

"How would that even be possible? Fairies don't exits. Besides, you only have the structure of a human."

"Ow! Why did you pinch me?"

"See? That's your shoulder blades. They obviously don't have anything else growing from them. You can't grow wings, so therefore, you can't be a fairy."

"You're no fun! I'm going to play with someone else!")

Midorima still relied on horoscopes and fate, but he refused to entertain the idea of the Guardians existing. Sandy felt sorry for him, because his ideas on dreams were corrupted. The only imaginative one that Sandy gave him was of him successfully carrying out a tough surgery.

Murasakibara Atsushi was a kid who got stared at for being so tall. It's not his fault that he gets genes that make him grow so fast in such a short amount of time. Anyways, he gets stared at a lot. People gaped at him for his height. Some kids are intimidated by his height, so he doesn't have a lot of friends. He always is forced to sit in the back, because the children won't be able to see very well. He was segregated from people because of something in his genes. It influenced him being lazy, since the teacher only pays attention to the ones who had 'normal' height. Sometimes, the teachers think that he was held back a couple of grades, so he should know almost everything about the school system. He did not develop the sense of trying to gain knowledge because of this.

("Sensei! I don't understand how to do this problem!"

"Here, let me take a look. Oh, this is how— Murasakibara-kun! Pay attention to your own work! You shouldn't look at other people's work!"

"But, Sensei—"

"Now, here's how you do the problem…"

Murasakibara quietly looked at the same problem on his own worksheet, completely stumped on how to solve the problem and denied the help that he needed. His eyes got a bit more of lazy look, hiding the hurt child hiding deep, deep inside.)

All of the Guardians wanted him to experience childhood correctly. Especially North, because Murasakibara didn't form a good sense of wonder for anything.

Aomine Daiki has a sadder past than the other three. His dad was almost always drunk, and his basketball reflexes were the only thing that saved his life. He was constantly abused, and he learned to cover up the scars from his father. The kids shunned him because he dresses funny, and he could easily beat a full-grown adult in basketball at the age of seven. Only Momoi stuck with him through everything.

( _CRASH!_

"You little brat—"

An eight-year-old Aomine fumbled with the door handle, and finally wrenched it open. He finally slammed the door close, blocking out his father's drunken, angry screaming.

He sighed in relief for a minute, but he quickly began running to the basketball park, his safe haven.

When he got there, Momoi was waiting there for him. She gasped softly at the large cut on his the side of his head and the various cuts on his arms, but instead of yelling and crying about seeing her friend injured, she only sighed and took out her little first aid kit, beginning the process of cleaning it up.

Aomine quietly sat on the basketball bench, holding still for his friend to clean up his wound. Once she bandaged the cuts, they sat in silence for a little bit more.

"I almost didn't make it out this time," he began to say softly. "He was angry because Okaa-san wanted to save up a little bit of money for some candy and those plastic eggs for Easter this year. Of course, you could imagine what his reaction was."

They sat in silence until he began talking again. "He tried to throw some more glass bottles at me, but I managed to dodge most of them. Or block them with my arms." He smiled crookedly (brokenly) at that. "At least all of that basketball practice is paying off."

He drifted off at that, but Momoi took up keeping the conversation alive. "Maybe the Easter Bunny will give you some eggs this year, like he did—"

"Like last year? Remember how bad it was when he found random eggs in the bathtub last year? Besides, I'm pretty sure it was the neighborhood kids playing tricks on us. I mean, that window was faulty anyways."

"Dai-chan…"

"C'mon, Satsuki! Let's see who the next competitor is! Maybe I might win enough money to get new basketball shoes!"

(And if Aomine played a little bit harder that day than he usually did, it had nothing to do with him pushing back tears in his eyes and it had to do with trying to win enough money for the new shoes. His old ones were falling apart, after all.))

Bunny favored him because he didn't have that much hope when he was growing up. After all, Aomine had no hope that he could get away from his father, and he refused to believe that he could.

Akashi Seijuro was the son and sole heir to the Akashi fortune. His father only told his son the 'truth', since he was trying to give his son a childhood with no lies.

("Father?" A six-year-old Akashi asked softly to his father, who was bent over his desk, looking over papers for the company.

"What is it, boy?"

"What's the Tooth Fairy? One of my classmates—"

"Is obviously delusional. The Tooth Fairy doesn't exist."

"But—"

"As heir to the Akashi fortune, you do not have time to believe in fairy tales that are fake and made up. Now stop distracting me, Seijuro. I'm trying to work."

Akashi softly closed the door to his father's study, and at the same time shutting close the door to the fairy tales that his mother read to him before she died.)

Akashi grew up being cold, ruthless, and blunt. He never experienced believing the Guardians even though all of them, especially Jack, tried their hardest to make him believe. He developed eyes that see the truth in everything, and his calculating mind forcefully shut down the possibility of Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy existing. He had no time for fun, much less for fairy tales.

All of the Guardians had their favorites, but they arguably stood on the same ground for one child. Kuroko Tetsuya had a past that definitely beat all of them. He was only five years old when he formed his legendary poker face and low presence. His parents, who were famous politicians, were never home in the first place. Their servants were the only people he has ever known. When his mother came home for the first time, she left him with a steely resolve to be the perfect son for them.

(Kuroko was four when his mother came home to see how her child has grown. When he found out that she was her mother, he was so happy that he started to cry. His mother, on the other hand, was disgusted that her child would show a weakness just by seeing her.

 _Slap!_

"Stop crying, you insolent child! I want a son who could stand through this world, not some weak little boy!"

She slammed the door behind her, not caring for the crying boy with a bright red cheek that she left behind.

Kuroko wiped his eyes, a blank face sliding on. There were a few cracks here and there, but even the maid standing there could see the start of his impenetrable mask.)

Unfortunately for him, the 'perfect son' to his parents is out of sight, out of mind. His parents didn't want him. He was a mistake, weak. He couldn't live up to the Kuroko legacy of politicians and warriors. He was frail, pale, and an absolute failure. His parents didn't want anything to do with him, so he began to construct his extremely weak presence. He began to tread quietly, watching people so that he could tailor himself to draw the least attention to anyone. The kids constantly bullying him because he was an easy target only sped up the process further. Eventually, his parents completely erased out of his mind that they had no child, thinking that they had given him away. The servants and maids tried their best, going as far as pooling together their paychecks to send him to school and cover the extra expenses that his family wouldn't notice. However, whenever they wanted to give him presents for Christmas under the guise of Santa Clause, or take him out on a Easter egg hunt and teach him about the Easter Bunny, Kuroko only softly smiled at them and sent them away. He took up teaching himself how to cook, ride a bike… everything that a normal family would have taught him. By the time he was seven, he was too busy on surviving that he couldn't spare a thought to anything outside of school, food, basketball (the only luxury he gave himself), and making his imaginary parents proud that he had no time to act like a child, much less believe in fairy tale creatures like the Guardians. He had more responsibilities than someone twice his age by the time he was seven, but he still retained the sort of innocence that came with not having enough experience. He was neither a child nor an adult, just… there.

The Guardians did everything to protect the eventual Generation of Miracles from Pitch. They actually carry a ton of fear, and they didn't want Pitch to use them. So they did their best, and kept an eye on them. Even when they met in middle school. Even when they began to separate. Even when Kuroko mended their broken interests for basketball in high school. They tried to fill in for the parents that weren't really all that there for them.

Is it wrong to break a child so much that they give up on dreams?

 **This is adhering to the theme in that it's an introduction to this world that I've built.**

 **So it's highly unrealistic that the KnB characters would go through all of this, and I personally have absolutely no experience with any of the things that I'm venturing into. And I'm running with what my middle-schooler mind came up with, so this ought to be some experience (especially since I cringe while reading what I came up with…). However, expect OOC moments and such because of how I've set up the pasts of the GoM and because I haven't dipped into this fandom for quite some time.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, along with a beta-reader (possibly!)! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Complicated**

"Woo-hoo!" Jack Frost yelled as he soared through the skies above Burgess. He just had an awesome snowball fight with Jamie and his friends, and so he was drunk on the feeling of not only playing with his believers, but being _seen_.

It's only been a couple of months since he's become a Guardian, so it was natural that he would be absolutely giddy at being seen after hundreds of years of being invisible.

The Wind carried him through a few lazy loops while he considered where he should go next.

"Wind!" He called. "Take me to the North Pole!"

The Wind howled in his ears, and soon enough, he was flying to Santa's Workshop.

He smiled at the sight of the brightly lit workshop. He barged through a window, the Wind setting him down gently but blowing down some of the yetis' projects.

"Hey, Phil," Jack said with a smirk as the yeti said something and walked as quickly away from the winter spirit as possible.

(He was definitely not happy when North said that Jack was welcomed to the North Pole whenever he wanted to be.)

Jack smoothly made his way through the chaos of the North Pole, ducking almost twice as much as he had to do last time he visited. It made sense that there was more chaos, what with Christmas coming next month. Eventually, he reached the doors to North's office, and he knocked politely.

"Come in!"

Jack opened the door to reveal North working on fine-tuning a toy. Some electronic device, from what he could tell. He set down the toy and got up when Jack walked in though.

"Ah, Jack! What brings you here?"

"Oh, no reason," Jack said casually, freezing an elf that tried to offer him a cookie. "Didn't have anywhere else to be."

"Well, then, you don't mind helping with the toys?"

Jack shook his head, his face screwed up in disgust. "No thank you, I'd rather—"

The door slammed open, and a yeti started screaming something franticly at North.

"What? _Again?_ " North said incredulously, and if Jack wasn't mistaken, with a hint of panic in his tone.

North abruptly got up from his chair and walked through the door. Jack hurried off after him, wondering if Pitch was back again to get such a drastic response from North.

The Russian shooed away some elves that were dancing around his feet, going straight for the globe. This time, the globe wasn't moving at all. It was stationary on Japan, specifically on one dot amidst a thousand other twinkling lights. However, Jack noted that this dot was lit up in a soft, blinking white rather then the golden glow that signified believers.

"Close up," North demanded one of the yetis, who grunted a reply and started to press several buttons.

The light shot out something similar to a holograph, displaying a picture. Jack would have found it interesting and maybe have made a comment on how he never knew that the globe could do that, but any thought died out except for the ones trying to register what was being played on the screen.

It was a boy, no more than eight years old by the look of it. His light blue hair was powdered with white snowflakes, and he was shivering as he trekked through several feet of snow, one arm trying to block his face from the raging blizzard.

"North…" Jack said softly, absolutely horrified. He knew that his storms were dangerous, but the full magnitude of what the storms could cause never really registered until now. He let out a strangled sound when the little boy collapsed.

"Jack, get to him. Right now," North ordered calmly. "I'll call the others. Just keep him out of the blizzard. And do not try to touch him, you'll only pass through."

"Wait, what? North—"

"Go! He'll freeze to death at this rate." North took out a snow globe and whispered something to it before throwing it and letting it shatter on the ground. A portal appeared, and Jack wasted no time in launching himself through it.

* * *

Jack blinked for a second, letting the colors of the portal fade away for a minute before scanning his surroundings.

He seemed to standing on a deserted street. The sky was dark, as far as he could tell, but he couldn't tell through the blizzard raging around him.

He took a few steps ahead, and he soon saw the child lying down only a few feet away from him. He hurried over to the child and kneeled down by the child. He quickly slammed his staff down on the pavement, constructing an ice fort around them in a matter of seconds. Non-believers wouldn't be able to see the ice (he tested this out multiple times), and the ice would be thick enough to block out the blizzard.

He spent a few more seconds fortifying the little ice igloo until he was satisfied that no snow would get through, and then he turned his attention to the child by his side.

The child's body was barely discernable through the snow that had gathered on him, but Jack was relieved to see the body moving up and down, no matter how shallowly it was moving. In his concern for the child, he tried to move some of the snow off of the child, but he gasped as his hand only went through. He jerked his hand out as quickly as possible, feeling the unpleasant chills of being passed through wrack his frame.

 _'_ _What…?'_ Jack thought, staring at his hand. Before he could think about it any more though, someone was knocking on the ice.

"Jack!" North's voice boomed through. "We're here!"

Jack tapped his staff against the wall of his small igloo, making the ice disappear. He was quickly assaulted by the snow again, but he slammed down his staff and constructed another, bigger igloo, shielding himself and the Guardians away from the blizzard.

"Jack! Is he okay?" Tooth immediately yelled at him, fluttering quickly towards his side and checking on the boy. Sandy floated over worriedly, but he seemed to be more concentrated on manipulating a particular stream of dream sand than on the boy.

"He seems to be breathing, from what I could tell. I… I couldn't actually help him, considering…" He began to stutter as the adrenaline of keeping the boy safe drained a bit out of him. Since the Guardians were here, he was allowed to let his guard drop a bit, which led to thinking about how it was _his_ snow and ice that caused all of this…

"Jack," A voice said, a paw landing to rest on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes wide and showing the panic rushing through his body. The blue orbs only got even wider when they saw who was comforting him.

"It's not your fault," Bunny said confidently. "Once we get him to safety, we'll explain everything to you."

"But… It was _my_ snow, and _I_ was the one who caused the storm. I—"

"Believe me," Bunny cut through Jack's guilt-ridden rambling. "You're not at fault here. I know who exactly is at fault here, and it's not you."

Jack was lost in a sea of guilt, but on top of it now was a layer of confusion. "What—"

"Kuroko!" A voice called out, cutting him off. "Kuroko!"

"Take down the fort now, Jack," North ordered, smiling slightly. He's in safe hands now."

Jack did as he was told, and once the fort was down, Bunny was quickly hauling him out of the way, all of the Guardians hiding near by a tree.

A little boy, bundled up in a dark blue parka and looked to be about the blue-haired boy's age, was moving swiftly through the streets, calling out, "Kuroko!"

It was obvious when he managed to see his friend, immediately breaking out to a run and skidding to a stop near the body of the child. He wiped off some of the snow from the head and whispered something in the blue-haired boy's ear. The other boy shifted weakly in his arms, but the boy wearing the blue parka smiled softly at the body and took off his black beanie, revealing light brown hair. He made sure that the beanie was secured on his friend's head before hefting him up in his arms and began walking.

Once the boys have been swallowed up by the wind, Bunny tugged on Jack. "C'mon, let's get back to the North Pole."

Jack let himself be dragged by into North's portal by Bunny, moving on autopilot more than anything. It was only when the heat of the Workshop hit him that he finally began to be more coherent.

"Who was that boy?" He managed to get out.

All of the other Guardians exchanged looks with one another before looking at their newest member. North said, "His name his Kuroko Tetsuya. As for why we had to go out and rescue him, well, that's a little bit more complicated…"

 **Ta-da!**

 **I know, I could expand it further, but I wanted to finish this and post it. Maybe I'll go back and expand it. We'll see…**

 **I'll award cyber cookies to whoever manages to figure out how Ogiwara knew that Kuroko was in danger :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Making History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians**

 **Making History**

Everyone knew that the members of the Generation of Miracles were destined to do amazing things in the world of basketball.

Nijimura knew the instant he saw them play in tryouts, and it was only confirmed more firmly when he played together with them.

Shirogane knew even before they stepped on the court for tryouts. They had exuded a sense of power even before they had stepped on the court, and he knew that it was only a fraction of their potential.

Sanada took one look at them by Shirogane's side, and he could tell even though it wasn't as clear as when Shirogane looked at them.

Akashi Seijuro knew the moment that he heard Haizaki, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara's names that he had to collect them. The feeling only increased once Kuroko and Kise were added onto the dream team, and there was no stain to plague their potential once Haizaki was kicked out. He could see that they were destined for greatness, and he saw himself at the forefront, leading them and helping them evolve their potential.

Even the Guardians knew. They had watched Aomine Daiki beating men twice his size in basketball, they had known when they saw Midorima Shintaro's first shot from the three-point line went in, they had even known when they saw Kuroko Tetsuya dribble sloppily along side Ogiwara Shigehiro but laughing all the while. They all knew that they were going to go far in the world of basketball.

Yes, the Generation of Miracles were going to make basketball history. However, no one knew the absolute catastrophe that was to follow.

 **Okay, so I know it's short, but I'm currently riding on a bunch of inspiration, so the next one might even come at around midnight, and it'll be a continuation of this character study.**

 **Note to readers: there may be a heck of a lot of character study-ing in the beginning, and probably sprinkled throughout the rest of the story. One thing to note about me in this challenge is that I would go to one end of the spectrum or the other. One day, it'll be an actual story with a ton of dialogue and no character evolution/study, the next it would become a character study of things that I know are completely obvious but fit the theme perfectly. And it's most likely going to be a character study of the**

 **And if you're expecting a full-on clash between the Guardians and the Generation of Miracles soon, well, I offer you my sincerest apologies. It's gonna be a while (And by 'a while', it's most likely going to be some time this month).**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	4. Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor Rise of the Guardians**

 **Rivalry**

Of course, it would make sense for the Generation of Miracles to break apart. That much power in one place is toxic, and it would have only worsened had they stayed together. No, to split was better for them all, otherwise they would have turned against one another even when they were on the same team.

So they broke up, going on separate, national-rank teams and pitting each other against one another. After all, one Miracle would be good enough of a rival against another Miracle.

(As for the other teams that had no miracles, well, now they fought against each other for sixth place.)

The Guardians were horrified when they watched their final game from the globe in North's Palace, wondering if their subtle help to help them survive with most of their sanity were all for naught. Jack, on impulse, even flew all the way to Japan to watch them for a bit. When he heard that they were going to separate he was saddened, but he accepted it, knowing that it was for the best. Maybe their dynamic was better as rivals than as teammates.

(Of course, everyone watching the Generation of Miracles versus the Jabberwocks game were relieved that the Miracles ended up as rivals, because being teammates would have led to one hell of a frightening team.)

 **Short again, I know. I feel as if it fits, though. Besides, I always start off strongly in the beginning, but I think it's a good start for trying to get out of my writer's block. However, I'm hoping to churn out a bigger oneshot tomorrow. I'm already making plans :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Unbreakable** **(1/5/16)**

Aomine entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He avoided the creaky parts and stuck to the shadows as closely as possible.

"Daiki!"

Apparently, it wasn't enough.

He turned slowly to his father, who was sprawled out on a chair. The man's dark skin seemed even darker in the shadows created by the kitchen light that was on in the next room over. He reeked of alcohol, and indeed had what looked like a fresh bottle of beer in his hand. His other hand was stretched out towards Aomine.

"Hand it over."

Aomine reluctantly moved to his father, barely letting the yen he held in his hand fall into the outstretched palm before he drew his hand back so quickly it seemed as if he just touched a hot stove.

The eight-year-old boy stood as still as possible while his father counted the money in his hand. The man's face was blank until he finished. Then, oh-so-quietly, he said, "Not enough."

"I'm sor—"

The man kicked him in the legs, sending him sprawling to the ground. Aomine curled up in a ball, protecting his head as best as he could, and quickly tried to pull up his mental shields. However, the man managed to scream out a few words before Aomine blocked him out.

"You lazy bitch! What the hell am I fucking doing for you! You'd be better off dead!"

Aomine laid there as still as he possibly could, enduring the hits while trying his best not to whimper out in pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, his father relented and went back to the kitchen, saying one last slurred insult that Aomine couldn't hear beyond the pain. Aomine himself laid down on the ground for a few more minutes until he dragged his bruised body to his room, shutting the door almost silently and locking it behind him. He rested his forehead on the door for a minute before moving gently towards his first aid kit that he hid underneath his mattress.

As he hissed quietly after the alcohol hit the cuts created by the glass from beer bottles, he quietly began whispering the list that Momoi forced him to memorize.

"I'm a good person. I'm amazing at basketball. I will _not_ let my father break me."

"I can't believe it."

"I know!"

"There's no such thing at the Easter Bunny."

Bunny's heart silently cracked at that statement. It shattered as the kids all walked through him.

"They don't see me," he said out loud, as if it would make it easier to understand it.

"They don't see me."

Even he didn't believe those words. He continued to not believe them, turning his despair into anger and directing them at Jack Frost. Even as he got onto North's sleigh to go back to the North Pole. And when he saw that last light glimmering on the globe, he held on to the hope that Pitch will be defeated. He'll be believed in again.

He will not be broken by someone as despicable as _Pitch_.

 **Okay, so I honestly had plans to go through all of the characters. I really did. Then I kinda forgot that I had this to write today, and then it got worse (or better, it depends on how you look at it) once I really thought about it and decided that there would be more impact if I limited it to Aomine and Bunny.**

 **Remember in chapter one how I basically paired Bunny up with Aomine? Well, I played on that connection and made it more obvious here. I like how it turned out though.**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**


	6. Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Obsession** **(1/6/15)**

If anyone were to ask the other spirits of the Guardian's interest of the Generation of Miracles, they would all agree that it was unhealthy.

The Leprechaun would say that it was crazy, getting entangled with mortal children that don't even believe in them. The Groundhog would say that it was stupid and reckless, and they were going to watch "those crazy rainbow-haired kids" grow up to be serial killers. The Halloween spirit would shrug and said that the Guardians were going to get hurt in the end.

However, there were a few supporters of the crazy idea. The other Seasonal spirits were supportive of Jack at least, saying that although it was crazy, they would help keep an eye on them when the Guardians couldn't. The spirit of Thanksgiving thought that the Guardians would keep them on the right path. Mother Nature thought that it was good for the Guardians, because they could see that they were actually helping children and even take an active interest for those who don't even believe them.

Although the Guardians knew that their obsession was crazy and the gossip of the Spirits, seeing the Generation of Miracles as they ran around on a court, smiling and laughing while playing basketball together, made every extra second spent watching them worth it.

 **The last sentence makes me happy and sad at the same time, because it was before the Generation of Miracles all shattered. Sigh…**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Eternity** **(1/7/16)**

Kise wondered how he got here.

Not exactly how he got his basketball position. He knew that he had a lot of skill, and a hell of a lot of untapped potential.

(Every sport team was crushed when he left their team, so he knew that he wasn't exaggerating.)

No, what he was confused about was how he ended up here, surrounded by this weird group of rainbow-haired misfits that somehow actually _wanted_ to be his friend.

Oddly enough, it went from heated basketball practices to friendly banter to offers to get ice pops and somehow ended with celebrating birthdays together and playing just a bit more basketball on the street courts and _fun_.

"Oi, Kise! Are ya coming?"

Kise snapped out of his musings by the sound of Aomine's voice calling for him just a few feet away, Kuroko by his side.

"Aomine-kun and I are going to go get popsicles," Kuroko elaborated.

Kise smiled, calling out, "Coming!"

As he tried to tackle Kuroko in a hug— and failed—Kise thought, _'I wouldn't mind spending an eternity around these people.'_

And if Tooth thought the same thing as she watched the three boys on North's globe, well, they deserved to have their eternity.

 **First day back at school, and as you can tell, it's already making me have writer's block again. Well, please keep on reading! I'll be working hard on my end to produce better results!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Gateway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Gateway** **(1/8/16)**

Jack Frost whooped as he rode the winds above the ground. Several buildings passed below him as he flew above them all, the wind's biting cold seeming more like a gentle caress across his face.

He flew to the very outskirts of Kyoto, the place where the mansions were. He alighted on the very top of the roof of one and watched the horizon sprawling outwards for miles and miles. He sighed, appreciating the beautiful view.

The sound of a child's laughter caught his attention, and he glanced down at the house across from the one that he was using as his perch.

A child of about seven-years-old was playing out in the snow right in front of the gate to the mansion, stomping all around as he walked through the deep snow. His laughter was quiet and barely noticeable, but Jack could definitely hear the child laughing. He was bundled up in his winter jacket and boots, his bright red hair shown underneath his earmuffs.

He jumped down from his perch, letting the wind guide him and set him down somewhere near the child. His feet barely made impressions in the snow since he had perfected the ability to walk on thick, unstable snow centuries ago.

"Well, it seems as if you're having fun," he began. "But you know, you could have more fun if you make a snowman or even a snow angel rather than stomping through the snow."

The child continued on, giving no indication that he had even heard Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Seijuro-sama!" Someone called out from the house. Jack immediately noticed how the child stiffened, his posture straightening out and gained an almost regal air around him. "Come inside!"

"Coming!" The child called back. He lifted up his feet, and suddenly he managed to walk across the powdered snow as if he was made of air.

Jack might have made a comment about it, if the child had not walked through him.

He gasped, stumbling back from the chills that racked his body from the force of being passed through. He stared at the child as he disappeared into the house.

Of course, he knew that not all of the children in the world believed in him, but it never got easier.

For some reason though, his interest was piqued. He easily flew over the gate and landed right outside of the second story window. He peered in and saw a man with brown hair hunched over a desk, working on some or other. Jack reasoned that he must be the man of the household, since he certainly wasn't a servant since he was working on what looked like paperwork. And if he was correct on his Japanese honorifics, then the little red-haired boy was his son.

A maid entered and told the man something. Jack watched as the man waved his hand towards the maid, not looking up from his work. She left and entered again with the red-haired child. His eyes were trained towards the floor and his head was bowed. The maid left as quickly as she entered, leaving the child with his father.

The father never looked up from his work, but whatever he was saying seemed to force the child to stiffen and straighten his back up until Jack was surprised that he didn't break from the tension. The child didn't move at all until his father waved his hand, clearly dismissing him. The child left the room, his movements stiff and colder than the snow that he was playing and stomping through only a few moments ago.

Jack himself decided to take his leave, leaping away from the window and taking a moment to stand outside of the gates of the mansion before letting the wind take him away.

A gateway had never looked as imposing as the one leading to this house did.

 **And… done!**

 **I really like this one, actually. It's definitely longer, at least.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **WARNING: Dark, depressing, and hinting near the end at suicidal thoughts.**

 **Death** **(1/9/16)**

Murasakibara was used to being ignored.

Well, not necessarily _ignored_ , per se. Everyone stared at him for his humongous height, but at the same time, no one ever tried to become his friend because of it. He was constantly towering over everyone and everything, so everyone decided to keep their distance from him emotionally as well as physically. At some point, people get used to him and therefore begin to ignore him. No one wanted to associate with some tall freak, after all.

It got lonely, of course. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and yet they all averted their eyes when he looks at them. The eyes were always watching him, constantly watching, judging, and staying as far away as possible. Even when he was safely tucked away in bed, he could feel someone watching him. The worst part, though, is that he had no friends to help him through it.

Oh, he still had his family to support him, but telling his parents about how he could feel everyone's eyes on him constantly isn't the same as telling a friend. His parents would try to say something encouraging, to 'ignore the eyes' or something like that. A friend, he imagined, would actually say something useful. However, he'll never know what it feels like since he didn't know what a friend was actually like.

So Murasakibara endured this weird existence alone. He was stared at and distanced at the same time. He was like the headline of a sensational, scandalous headline of a brutal murder. Everyone stares at it, but no one was brave enough to look at it beyond the surface. Eventually, the murder would fade, forgotten instead for the latest piece of celebrity news.

However, constantly having to go through this process again and again was worse than a headline, because in the end, the headline is buried and forgotten while he had to live through this for the rest of his life.

Death seemed to be easier than living through this torturous existence.

 **Okay, so, it's dark and depressing (which is kinda given because of the nature of this prompt) and hinting towards suicidal thoughts. And no Guardian involvement except for one tiny, tiny sentence. I was toying with the idea of including North in it somehow, but it just didn't really fit. Anyway, there will be more Guardian involvement in the next chapter! Already planning out everything in my head, and this time, I'll actually stick to it.**

 **My apologies for all this depressing stuff in the beginning. You should see some uplift in two-ish weeks. Maybe. It just turns out that most of my writing turn into depressing stuff more often than not, so…**

 **Please review!**


	10. Opportunities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Opportunities** **(1/10/16)**

 _Recap: "Who was that boy?" He managed to get out._

 _All of the other Guardians exchanged looks with one another before looking at their newest member. North said, "His name his Kuroko Tetsuya. As for why we had to go out and rescue him, well, that's a little bit more complicated…"_

"Kuroko is ten-years-old."

"He looks as if he's eight," Jack interrupted North.

"Exactly," Bunny said. "He was born prematurely, so he looks weak."

"His parents are politicians," Tooth said. "Ambassadors, really. They're always out of the country, and it didn't change after he was born. In fact, Kuroko's mother got back to work as soon as she was out of the hospital. The first time Kuroko saw his mother was when he was four." At this, she looked down at the floor and wrapped her arms around her body. "She called him a mistake, weak, and many other things."

"She left him, and so he began to learn how to keep out of sight," Bunny took up. "Eventually, his parents forgot that they had a son."

"How could you forget that you have a son?!" Jack exclaimed, outraged.

"When they were at the house, he never showed himself to them," North explained. "They were out of the country so often that when they came back and heard about a car accident involving one of their servants, they assumed that he was with them."

"So for the record, they thought that he was dead?"

"Well, not exactly," Bunny said. "They thought that they had given him away to one of their servants, and so when that servant was in a car accident, they assumed that he was with them. He was actually in the house though."

"How does he survive then?!" Jack said, confused and maybe a touch hysterical.

"The Kurokos are generous with their servants' paychecks," Tooth said. "Most of them don't have children of their own, so they all put their money together to keep Kuroko in the house. He sleeps in the servants' quarters, and he helps around the house. His parents don't suspect a thing."

"Usually, the servants would stay up and wait for him," Bunny started. "But they sometimes forget about him too. He has a low presence, and so the servants forgot about him, and he was locked out of the house. He was trying to get to his friend's house, but as you had seen, he began to freeze before he could."

Jack sat down on the nearest surface, which turned out to be a (thankfully empty) worktable. He was absolutely shocked, to say the least. Whenever he would go to Tooth Palace and watch his memories, he remembered his mother teasing him, worrying over him, loving and caring for him. He remembered fond ruffles of his hair from his father and hunting expeditions with only his father. Suddenly, he was struck by what was even more off about this entire situation.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Jack interrupted again. The other Guardians all exchanged looks with one another before North said, "The globe showed us."

"The globe?"

"Similar to how we saw Kuroko earlier today," North explained. "It's ancient magic. All I know is that Manny himself created it."

Jack leaned back to lie down on the table. He closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Why would the globe show him specifically?"

North sighed before jumping into that explanation. "Although we are Guardians, sometimes, we can't protect all the children."

"Accident happen, and we can't stop them all," Bunny added.

"But sometimes, there are certain children who we have to watch over more carefully," North began again. "Those children are supposed to be special in some way. Usually, they affect the spirit world. Most of the time, they're in bad situations, like Kuroko. So we have to watch over them carefully and protect them."

"Are there more children?" Jack asked.

"Five more that we know of," Tooth said. "Oddly enough, they're all Japanese too."

Bunny began to list them off. "Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuro."

"Wait, Akashi Seijuro?!" Jack exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

"You know him?" North questioned.

"Yeah! I met him two, three years ago!"

"Hmm… Interesting," North said. "Then we have all met these children before the globe has shown them to us, except for Kuroko."

"But what does it mean?" Jack asked desperately. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Protect the children," North said simply. "And give them opportunities to grow into the people that they are meant to be."

 **And done!**

 **I like how I ended this one.**

 **Please review!**


	11. 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **33%** **(1/11/16)**

People always assume that Aomine was the ace of the Generation of Miracles, and so he didn't rely on anyone outside of himself. In fact, he was only one half of a duo that makes up an essential part of the six members of the Generation of Miracles.

Yes, _six_. Kuroko Tetsuya was the one who stayed in the shadows, the one that no one notices. He quietly manipulates the movements of the game from inside the court, not allowing anyone to see past his carefully constructed presence—or lack thereof, in this case. Together with Aomine, they became an unbeatable force on the court.

The Guardians had been overjoyed when they saw all six of their charges come together to play basketball. Watching their games was almost hypnotizing since they wielded power in a way that was beautiful, yet devastating at the same time. Something ate in the back of their minds though, that something would go terribly, terribly wrong since all six of them are together.

They were horrified, watching the six fall apart. It was almost as beautiful as watching them come together and play, but the 'devastating' part of it outweighed anything else. They watched as the Miracles all started to drift apart, and they desperately hoped that Kuroko could have kept them all together. And yet, they knew that this destructive force, all of them playing together, would have horrible consequences.

And so they watched on, watched as Kuroko's childhood friend was crushed by the monsters that the Generation of Miracles had become, watched how Kuroko forced himself to resign from the basketball club, and watched them make a pact to beat each other as soundly as they could. Worst of all, they watched how one of the best partnerships in the team shattered into irreparable pieces.

Sometimes, 33% just isn't enough.

 **I hope the last sentence made sense. I mean, I'll explain it to those who don't understand, but I won't because I think it's beautiful the way it is right now.**

 **Shout out to lunastarlight for pointing out to me that the last chapter was messed up! It should be fixed by now.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Dead Wrong** **(1/12/16)**

Akashi Seijuro grew up isolated.

He grew up thinking that it was okay to have no friends, and that friends were only in the thick Western classics his father made him read. His father taught him that having friends made you weak, that they were crippling. His father told him that there are no friends, only allies.

He kept people at a distance, only interacting with them as if he had a passing interest in them and nothing more. His classmates thought that he was a freak, and even going as far as saying that he was a cyborg of some sort.

(There was absolutely no way someone could be perfect all the time and still be human.)

The segregation from his classmates didn't bother Akashi. In fact, it served his purpose of not forming friendships with kids his age, and he convinced himself that he was fine the way he was.

(Oh, but sometimes, when he's feeling particularly crazy, he could imagine that there was his friend's hands helping him sculpt out a snowman, building a snow fort, and forming perfectly round snowballs to throw at random targets with him in the winter time.)

Then, he entered Teikou Middle School, and everything began to _change_.

Suddenly, he was spending birthdays with his teammates, laughing along with them, playing basketball, and forming _friendships_ with the other Generation of Miracles. He would eat some sweets with Murasakibara, play extra basketball with Aomine, tease Kise mercilessly, play shogi with Midorima, and quietly discuss books with Kuroko. He began to understand the type of friendships that he'd seen in books, and thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , he could form friendships that won't crash and burn like his father told him about.

(He was dead wrong.)

 **Agh… Still have more homework to finish… but here I am writing fanfiction instead XD.**

 **So, again, little to no contact with the Guardians. It's in there, but it's subtle. I'm mostly just following where my muse takes me most of the time, so…**

 **Please review!**


	13. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Running Away** **(1/13/16)**

Midorima Shintaro did not form friendships.

As a child, he was logical, already several years ahead of his classmates when he was already eight years old. His dreams were written off as subconscious messages, the dreams he did have mostly of him having logical discussions (if he remembered them). As a result, he could never properly form friendships with people his own age. His logic combined with his unerring faith in horoscopes worked for him, but others never really understood how he could believe in fate but not believe in dreams. As such, he became distant emotionally from people

Once he got to Teikou though, he saw how the Generation of Miracles gradually became friends. These unlikely people who would never associate with each other somehow _worked_. It was chaotic, it was unorganized, and it was _beautiful_ but _deadly_ all the same. And although Midorima tried his hardest to keep them at a distance, tried to not show that he cared for them, it still seeped in through telling them their horoscopes for the day, giving lucky items when they had exceptionally bad luck for the day, etc.

He also saw how the Generation of Miracles splintered, each one too powerful to be kept in a single, combined team. He even saw how he himself was becoming too strong, and he knew that this friendship formed between one another was never going to last.

So he stopped telling them their horoscopes and ran as far away from this once-beautiful combination of unlikely people.

 **I seem to be perpetually behind on homework, but… here ya go. One drabble that doesn't have any Guardians whatsoever. At least we hit every single Miracle!**

 **(I think. Tell me if I missed one. (And Kuroko doesn't count, because Chapter 2 and Chapter 10 are currently acting as his chapters. But I'll probably come up with something to write specifically for him))**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	14. Judgment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Judgment** **(1/14/16)**

Kuroko Tetsuya watched people.

He watched people and read them so that he knew the best way to avoid attention. For example, he observed that mediocre grades ensured that he is ignored in favor of putting expectations on the 'smart' people or the 'dumb' people. It's just what he trained himself to do. By reading people, he could easily tell how best to avoid being the center of attention. And by learning what it means to be in the center of attention, he knew best how to avoid it. He started out with having amazing grades in school, and his teachers thought he had a lot of potential. They once held him back after school and ask him questions. He quickly learned that if he truly showed his potential, he would become more and more noticed. So he faked not knowing the answers to the questions and instead chose to blend back into the background. He learned from his mistakes and perfected his invisibility and general low presence to an almost art form.

He judged people, in the most basic sense. He passed judgment on what type the people he passed by were in the split second that he observed them, and he chose the best way to avoid them.

And so now he was content with his current existence. He was content, because now he could hardly be a bother to anyone, much less his parents.

(The Guardians judged that he must be lonely though and tried their best to be there for him, from bringing him small gifts for a lost tooth or for Christmas that the servants could easily lie and say that it was from them to setting aside better Easter eggs to helping him build snow forts invisibly to even better dreams, ones where his parents truly did accept him and he didn't have to continue this lonely existence anymore.)

 **So… the last sentence is totally a run on and something that I just added. But this week was a rough week in terms of homework. Fingers crossed that I'll be able to get ahead so that way I have more time to give you guys more quality work though!**

 **Also, I know that Kuroko is probably not as smart as I'm portraying him to be, but I've always like the idea that he has more to him than being awesome at scaring people half to death. I'm trying to stay as true to character as possible, but considering that I'm doing a character study on information that's already false, I think I could afford making them a little bit out of character.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Seeking Solace** **(1/15/16)**

Kuroko Tetsuya was running.

His feet pounded into the ground as he ran away from the stadium, away from that horrible, terrible, fateful match.

 _A memory, of eating popsicles and laughter, of times where it was easier and there wasn't so much corruption, so much_ power _._

He ran harder, pushing his weak stamina to its limit and then farther.

 _"_ _C'mon, Tetsu!"_

 _"_ _Hai, Aomine-kun!"_

He unconsciously dodged people, weaving and being as unnoticeable as possible practically encoded into his DNA by now.

 _"_ _I don't know how to catch your passes anymore."_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, Tetsuya? I think we gave him to one of our servants. Remember, they were looking into adoption?"_**

He ran faster now, an empty stretch of road in front of him now. He ran with reckless abandon, the wind hitting his face and forcing his tears out faster.

 _"_ _Tet..su…ya"_

 ** _"_** ** _Stop crying, you insolent child!"_**

He shook his head as he ran, trying to dislodge past memories of everything falling apart from memories of now.

Suddenly, he saw the gate to his house. He bolted through the servants' entrance, past several people calling for him and ran into his room.

He slammed the door behind him and threw himself on his bed, hugging his pillow to himself and crying into it.

 _"_ _Kuroko… We'll meet each other on the court, okay? So let's both get onto the starting team in our middle schools!_

 _"_ _Yeah!"_

 _A flash of tears streaking down his face, his expression conveying his heart breaking and the shatter of a broken promise._

He had never felt so _betrayed_ until now. He had thought that the Miracles were his friends, that they actually _valued_ him in a way that only Ogiwara did before. Not even his parents gave him that same courtesy. And yet, everything was breaking down now. He had thought that he _meant_ something to him, but now, he could see that they had thought he was useful only in the beginning. Now, in the face of all of their power, he was a nobody, _weak_ … again.

He couldn't help but feel as if it was like when he was four all over again, when he suddenly didn't matter anymore to his parents, much less the world. Just when he had his hopes up, it all came crashing down in a split second.

But, it wasn't the same as that time. No, this time, it was so much more painful. It took longer to build his hopes up, to _let them in_. And the fall was steady, gradual, but he tried his best to ignore it until it finally crashed in the most horrible way possible.

 _The numbers kept on showing over and over again; 111-11, 111-11…._

Kuroko Tetsuya tried to seek solace alone in his bedroom, not seeing the open window and only feeling the touch of the cold wind against his numb skin.

 **So… This just snuck up on me. It was more suited for the 'Running Away' part, but today, I just kinda realized that several years of friendship has already become this toxic, unhealthy relationship, and so… I just had to let it out. I could talk about all my life problems that I'm facing right at this second, but I'd much prefer to keep this A/N short.**

 **Anyway, again, minimal Guardian stuff. It's shown only in the last sentence, and it's pretty obvious which one is comforting Kuroko.**

 **Please review!**


	16. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Excuses** **(1/16/16)**

Jack Frost was not a Guardian.

Well, he was in everything that mattered. He watched out for the children and played with his believers, making them happy while playing in the snow. However, he always showed up late for the monthly meetings and sometimes skipped out on the meeting entirely in favor of bringing snow days to children around the world. Whenever Bunny criticized him for skipping out, Jack would shrug his shoulders and say, "Well, I watch over the children, right? I don't see why we have monthly meetings."

Usually, when North, Bunny, or sometimes Tooth started on saying that the monthly meetings are to coordinate and better watch over the children, a blank look would slide over his face, and they all knew that he was with them as much as Sandy was when he was sleeping.

However, when he saw Kuroko Tetsuya and found out about the five other children that had to be especially protected, he suddenly began showing up on time for meetings and actually paid attention throughout the entire thing. Sure, he would freeze and elf or two, but that was more unconsciously rather than him trying to entertain himself.

Eventually, Bunny finally bursted and demanded why Jack decided to have a change of heart.

Jack looked off into the distance, lost in thought. He shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess it's just that now I realize that being a Guardian is more than playing with the children. It's protecting them, even the non-believers. And I want to learn how to do that."

The older Guardians all smiled at their newest Guardians, glad that his reason is so much better than the excuses he told them before.

 **Finally, Guardian action!**

 **I could make this A/N longer, but I don't want to.**

 **Please Review!**


	17. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Vengeance** **(1/17/16)**

 _Recap: "But what does it mean?" Jack asked desperately. "What are we supposed to do?"_

 _"_ _Protect the children," North said simply. "And give them opportunities to grow into the people that they are meant to be."_

Jack sat by a window in North's Workshop, deep in thought. He tapped the window with his staff, letting his frost coat the glass. He began tracing aimless patterns in the frost as he tried to digest the information that he just learned.

Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro, and Kuroko Tetsuya. The names ran through his mind again and again, burning them into his memory.

One thing kept on nagging at him though. Something that just didn't make sense.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Jack," A voice said, a paw landing to rest on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes wide and showing the panic rushing through his body. The blue orbs only got even wider when they saw who was comforting him._

 _"_ _It's not your fault," Bunny said confidently. "Once we get him to safety, we'll explain everything to you."_

 _"_ _But… It was my snow, and I was the one who caused the storm. I—"_

 _"_ _Believe me," Bunny cut through Jack's guilt-ridden rambling. "You're not at fault here. I know who exactly is at fault here, and it's not you."_

 _End Flashback_

"You alright there, mate?"

 _'_ _Speak of the devil,'_ Jack thought wryly.

"It's just a lot of information to deal with," he replied, staring out at the snowstorm raging outside. He could feel rage coursing through him, and his element was responding by creating a huge snowstorm right outside of the workshop. He minutely flicked his staff, changing and adding more power to the storm just a bit.

"Understandable," Bunny said, sitting down on the floor by Jack (Man in the Moon forbid that he would sit on the ledge right next to the winter troublemaker).

They sat in silence like that, one lost in the physical as well as the mental storm and the other getting lost in memories.

"What did you mean?"

"What?" Bunny asked, turning to look at Jack with a confused expression on his face.

"You told me to believe you when you told me that Kuroko almost freezing to death was my fault," Jack elaborated, flicking his wrist a bit and feeling the wind howl in response. "I just thought that it sounded as if you have prior experience."

Bunny stood still for a moment, and then he let out a melancholy sigh. "I tried to help one of the kids. We all did at one point, but my help only caused more trouble for him."

Jack turned to him, already enraptured by Bunny's tale. Now it was Bunny's turn to look off into the distance, watching the snowflakes under Jack's power dance in the wind.

"Aomine Daiki's father is an abusive alcoholic. All of the family's money was spent on drinking, and Aomine began trying to help out by betting with older men in street basketball games," Bunny started. "Aomine never got any presents like the candy stored in my eggs, so I thought of directing my eggs into hiding somewhere only he would find them. He was about six at the time. And it turns out the eggs hid themselves in his bathtub. His father found them, and thought that Aomine was wasting money on candy and 'stupid Easter egg rubbish', to quote him.

"I was visiting North at the time that the globe informed us about Aomine's beating. It was so severe that he needed medical attention right away. We rushed there as fast as we could, and Tooth began treating him with Sandy keeping him under so that he wouldn't wake up. We couldn't treat him completely, but we did everything we could to make sure that he wouldn't die on us. And so after we finished, we looked over him as he woke up. And you know what the first thing he said was?

He said, 'I don't know! I don't know how the eggs got there! Please!'"

Bunny looked so haunted by the memory that Jack's hand hovered over his shoulder, offering him comfort but not actually forcing it upon him.

"I could barely touch and egg after that, let alone paint eggs. North sent over some yetis to help me out when I was in that funk, and he himself came over to check on me. Tooth showed me memories of children that I made happy through my eggs. And Sandy told me, over and over again in pictures, that it wasn't my fault. Eventually, it got to me that it wasn't my fault, it was his father's. But the guilt is still there whenever I think of it."

Jack's hand tentatively brushed over the fur of Bunny's shoulder. The touch snapped him out of his memories, and he looked at the winter spirit. What he saw shocked him.

"We'll help them," Jack declared quietly, vengeance burning in his eyes. "We'll help them and get them out of that situation."

 **Okay, so I'm not sure if vengeance was the correct term to describe Jack in the end, but I think it fits.**

 **Also, yay, more Guardian action!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Love** **(1/18/16)**

Jack Frost was alighted on a tree, watching the Generation of Miracles play basketball on the street court in front of him.

"Jack!"

He turned towards Tooth as she flew towards him. "Hey, Tooth. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," she replied, turning to look at the rainbow-haired group play a friendly 3 vs 3 match.

They watched the kids in silence for a few minutes after that until Tooth said, "I haven't watched over kids like this in centuries. I think the last time was before you existed."

Jack didn't reply for a moment, but then he slowly said, "Oddly enough, I've done this before."

Tooth looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Her name was Elsa," Jack said, a wistful and nostalgic look taking over his face. "I didn't really start to watch over her until some time after her parents died, so when she was… eighteen, I think?"

"Elsa… why her?"

Jack let a small smile take over his face. "She had power over ice and snow."

"Really?!" Tooth exclaimed. "I've never heard about her."

"She was under the protection of trolls, not spirits. I'm pretty I was her only contact with the spirit world."

There was something in his expression, something that made Tooth ask, "You didn't just watch over her, did you?"

Jack's smile fell. "She was the only person who could see me. I was, what, fifty years old? She was my first believer, and she was this beautiful, headstrong person. Of course I fell for her."

Jack tilted his body forward towards the Generation of Miracles, watching Kuroko and Aomine tease Kise mercilessly. "Watching over these children makes me remember her. She never married when she was queen, and so her sister's children took over. I would visit and watch over them from time to time, but not as often since I've met Jamie, and only once a month ever since I've learned about these kids. There was actually this one memorable time when…"

And so Tooth watched the Generation of Miracles, occasionally quietly ordered her fairies where to collect teeth, and listened to Jack's stories of his past love.

 **So… yeah. Now it's a crossover between three fandoms. I'm pretty sure this is going to head into a Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons (someone correct me if I don't have the proper term for the crossover between Tangled, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragons, and Frozen) crossover with Kuroko no Basuke added in the mix. But the only fandom that's really going to be featured from now on is Frozen with occasional guest star appearances from the other fandoms. But I have a plan for this! Well, a half-baked plan that actually translates as something that I know how to start, but that's better than nothing!**

 **I just thought that giving y'all a heads up about Frozen involvement is better than just suddenly dumping it on you.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	19. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Tears** **(1/19/16)**

Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't cry anymore.

Ever since his mother told him to stop crying that fateful day, he never cried for anything. Not for when he broke his arms, not when his parents forgot him, not even when his only friend had to leave.

And yet, one traitorous tear fell down on his cheek when he saw the 111-11 on the scoreboard. When the Generation of Miracles, who he thought were his friends, turned and look at him with those monstrous eyes, he let a tear fall down his face, carrying his absolute _heartbreak_ on losing something that was great.

 **Darn, it's super duper short because I have to wake up early tomorrow :(. Review, and I might lengthen it?**

 **No Guardian, at all. Which is also a negative.**

 **Please review!**


	20. My Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **My Inspiration** **(1/20/16)**

Jamie blew a stubborn piece of hair away from his eyes, clearing his sight to look at the piece of paper in his hand.

His hair then went all over the place when a wind blew through it, standing it up at odd angles.

Jamie smiled, not at all bothered by the wind messing up his hair. He knew exactly whom the wind signified.

"Jack!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, squirt!" Jack greeted. "What are you reading today?"

"Oh, it's a project that Sophie did for her class," Jamie replied. "She had to draw a picture and write what inspired it."

He turned the paper around and held it to his chest, allowing Jack to see it without touching the paper at all (the last time that he touched one of Jamie's homework assignments, Jamie had to explain that his homework was lost instead of actually saying that it was frozen solid). Jack leaned in a bit closer to see that the first half of the paper was filled with colorful blobs that resembled people that he knew.

"She wrote about the Guardians, of course," Jamie said, confirming Jack's suspicions. "But I had an honorable mention." He then pointed to a blob that was in the left corner of the page that had a brown circle on what looked like a head, a similar-looking blob with blond hair standing next to him.

"You guys are her inspiration," Jamie said with a smile.

"Wow," Jack said, a little bit overwhelmed. "I feel so touched."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah. Which got me wondering, what's your inspiration?"

"My inspiration?" Jack said, surprised.

"Yeah. Like, why do you and the Guardians do what you do?"

Jack paused at that, thinking deeply about it. Eventually, he replied slowly, "We do what we do to protect the children. And even more than that, we try to make the children happy."

Jack's mind briefly flashed to six colorful-haired children that were now in Japan, and then it flashed even further to a palace with a certain girl with platinum-blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"The children are our inspiration."

 **This was really hard to force out, for some reason.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	21. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Never Again**

Kuroko was always a shadow, blending in with the crowd until he was another featureless person. Actually, he takes it beyond that, erasing himself until he couldn't even be seen in the crowd. He made sure that people couldn't see him and therefore never get close to him.

( _I want a son who could stand through this world, not some weak little boy!_ )

After his parents, he never let anyone into his heart again (with the exception of Ogiwara, of course).

However, he got into Teikou Middle School, and that all changed.

The Generation of Miracles interacted in such a way that they all can't stand each other, and yet a mutual love of basketball glued them together and forced them to know each other. And Kuroko was no exception to this process.

He let himself get close to these people, knowing their little quirks and such until suddenly, they wormed their way into his heart. And yet, at the time, Kuroko wasn't that devastated over the loss of the walls that he so carefully constructed over time.

No, that devastation didn't come until the day that he realized that the Generation of Miracles was breaking apart.

That realization was as sudden as when he realized that the Generation of Miracles were people that he trusted, people that he cared about. Kuroko tried his best to keep them together, trying to keep this destructive and yet beautiful group together. However, despite his best efforts, they all broke apart and became enemies, even when they were still on the same team.

And when Kuroko saw that fateful score, he swore to himself that this time, he would _never_ let anyone in ever again.

(But then Seirin came along, and the bright, rambunctious team forced their way into his heart through sheer will power and a greater love for the sport that even rivaled the Generation of Miracles back when they were getting together in middle school. And this time, Kuroko was sure that they were actually there to stay)

Jack Frost woke up alone, and was alone for a good fifty years.

He was fine with all of that, really. He didn't remember companionship, of course, but he only had a vague feeling that could be pushed back and locked up in a tight, iron-covered little box.

But then he landed in Arendelle, and everything changed.

He became enraptured by the Ice Queen of Arendelle, someone who was able to see him without believing in him. They theorized that it was the fact that she had powers, but they never really looked that much into it. He let the little box go with the Queen, learning what it meant to be with someone, have fun with them, and learn how to just be with other people. (And he even let himself dare to fall in love with her)

That all crashed when the Queen died.

Suddenly, he was struck by his immortality, by the fact that no one could really see him, and he became lost all over again. This time, however, it hit him harder because he knew what it was like to be _seen_ and to _interact_ with another person, and the loss of that companionship was worse than only having a vague notion of it.

He swore to himself, standing over his grave, that he would never again let anyone into his heart again, no matter where in his heart or who they were.

(And yet, with the Guardians, he gained a sense of family, of camaraderie. And yet, he let himself visit Jamie often, playing childish games with him in the snow. And yet, he allowed six rainbow-haired children worm their way into his heart until he actually cared about them beyond just looking after them.)

 **I really like this one :)**

 **Please review!**


	22. Online

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Online** **(1/22/16)**

All of the children in the world are connected to the Globe held in North's Workshop.

No matter if they are naughty or nice, rich or poor, all of the children are shown on the Globe. It's magic is wrapped in mystery, and how it's able to calculate all of the children is something that none of the Guardians could answer. How Pitch was able to make the lights flicker and even re-create the Globe in his own lair went unanswered.

The Globe even kept track of children who didn't believe. Of course, that was a different function that North had to manually pull up, but it still kept track of the non-believers, which were steadily growing in number since adults have 'disproven' the existence of the Guardians.

(When Pitch was causing nightmares, there were too many children on the non-believer part of the Globe that it was lit up more brightly than the believer part of the Globe ever showed.)

Some of the lights for the believers burned more brightly on the globe some days. Most of the time, those were the kids who have seen the Guardians (or even played with them, as shown when the number of brighter lights had skyrocketed after Jack had become a Guardian).

Sometimes, a light flickered and showed up on both the believers and the non-believers' sections of the Globe, which showed when the child was on the edge between believing and non-believing. Most of the time, the Guardians saw the child become a non-believer, but every once and a while the light firmly stayed as a believer.

Occasionally, North would mark a light as important for the Guardians. It was rare and only really happened every once in a few generations. Jamie Bennett and his friends was one of those lights that were marked.

Then there was an entire level of the Globe that's inaccessible to the Guardians. The Guardians have figured out that it showed the kids who are supposed to have an impact on the spirit world, whether they were going to become a new spirit or not. The only times the level showed up on the Globe is when these children were in trouble. It didn't matter if they believed or not, they were still watched over and protected whenever the level came up. The level had children marked on it only a handful of times since the beginning of the Guardians' existence, and it has showed itself even more rarely than that.

The spirit level, as the Guardians have called it, had shown itself more times when the Generation of Miracles had come into existence then it ever had in centuries. There were six lights marked on the globe, all of them clustered in Japan. It was a curious case, as the only lights that have ever shown up were three at most.

Even more curiously, there was a seventh one marked all the way in America. But what was the strangest of all was the light shining weakly in this little place called Arendelle. North didn't have even the faintest clue as to why the light showed up in Arendelle, of all places. Especially since the Globe prevented him from zooming into the spot when the level first revealed itself to have added that light, and since it was Troll territory, he couldn't go out there and investigate it himself without causing massive disputes. North dropped the idea and continued on his merry way, believing that all will come into fruition in due time.

The Guardians didn't know how the children came online, but all that mattered to them was that they had to protect all of those flickering lights, even the ones who didn't believe and the ones who were strange cases.

 **Plot (or what may or may not be classified as plot) might be coming in soon! I'm excited!**

 **Of course, it depends on how much I wish to write. But I'll try to find the energy in me to write plot tomorrow!**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	23. Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Failure** **(1/23/16)**

Jack Frost landed on the very top of a palace and looked down upon the sprawling kingdom. He looked on for a few minutes, letting his melancholy build and then ease just a bit.

He sighed and softly whispered, "Hello, Arendelle."

It's been centuries since he had last seen this small kingdom. He only came back every once in a while to fortify Elsa's ice palace, but fortifying it had become a hard task for him since his ice magic was completely different from Elsa's. While his has fern patterns and frost, hers had smoothness and sharp ice. He couldn't bear to be in the palace for too long, and so he came back to see if it was still standing. But first, he couldn't resist dropping by to see the kingdom.

He took a seat on the roof and watched over it, letting himself get lost in memories of when he had only existed for half a century, snow and ice dancing through his memories.

He smiled fondly as he reminisced, thinking back to all of the fond times that he had with Elsa. Inevitably though, his mind strayed to the horrifying moment when she had died.

He painfully recalled how horrible he felt when he heard the news from Anna, about how _his_ Elsa had died in a fire while saving the children that were trapped in the orphanage. The children would tell stories of her heroics, about how she shot ice everywhere in an effort to cool down the flames, buying them time to escape through the window. The last child that came out of the building lived his life well, and he would tell to anyone that would listen how the Queen herself threw him out of the window into waiting arms below, how she had smiled at him and said to live happily before the building collapsed on her, her opposite element killing her. Jack had been absolutely devastated, feeling his heart shatter as he physically fell to his knees from the sheer force of grief.

The people thought that she had been completely incinerated while in the building, and so that's why they never found her remains. Jack had hoped once or twice that she had been reincarnated into a spirit, but eventually she never resurfaced, and so he abandoned that small hope.

Jack had sworn never to let anyone back into his heart again after that, because after that failure of falling in love, he couldn't bear to do it again.

And so, Jack watched over Arendelle, trying to remember the good times so that he could be strong enough to go to the ice palace and not fly out of there as fast as he could.

 **Okay… so I didn't exactly stick to the prompt. But it's all in the name of plot, I swear!**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	24. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Rebirth** **(1/24/16)**

The air on the North Mountain was thin, and nobody ever traveled there anymore because of the fact that it was special to the Ice Queen. Rumor had it that her spirit still haunted the place, freezing everything and any trespassers. Therefore, the mountain is completely silent.

Then, a sharp gasp broke the silence.

In a frost-covered ice palace, a figure laying on the grown suddenly opened her eyes, revealing ice blue orbs. She laid on the ice and looked at the ceiling, somehow remembering that there wasn't frost patterns there. She slowly sat up and took a look around at the ice palace. Something felt _wrong_ about it. She frowned minutely and then lifted herself up, a little bit wobbly as if her limbs have been unused for a long time.

She turned around the room slowly and saw the palace was covered in frost patterns. Her sense of something being off about the place increased, but at the same time, there was a sense of… fondness? Yes, the distinctive patterns in the frost reminded her of something.

Instinctively, she felt for some energy in her core. Once she had grasped it, she stomped her foot, and the fern pattern disappeared under a wave of power radiating from her foot. Instead of the frost, it was replaced by smooth ice, almost like glass.

She gasped at her own power, but her foot remained where it was firmly planted until all of the frost was replaced by her ice. Taking a look around the room, she smiled as the feeling of _wrongness_ disappeared.

Her instinct led her to walk outside of the newly remodeled palace until she got outside. She looked upwards at the night sky, and her gasp was near silent as she caught sight of the moon.

The moon was so _big_ , and so _bright_. And the moon told her that her name was Elsa, and that she had to go east.

Elsa nodded her head once and began to go down the mountain, fixing the frost-covered staircase on her way down. Once she got to the bottom of the mountain, she followed her gut and started towards the east. Why? Because the moon told her to.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked once more, but the image still remained the same in front of him.

Somehow, Elsa's ice palace had been transformed. And not just transformed into just anything, but it was back to it's original glory, with smooth ice and everything. It looked exactly like it did when Jack had met Elsa all those years ago.

Looking at the palace reborn, Jack felt a smile creep up his face.

 **Okay, so the Elsa part is a bit wonky, but oh well.**

 **And that's as far as I got planned! So expect some random stuff to come before anything else interesting happens.**

 **Please review!**


	25. Breaking Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Breaking Away** **(1/25/16)**

Kuroko knew what fear was like.

His childhood wasn't exactly a normal childhood, filled mostly with trying to live in his parents' house without his parents actually knowing that he was living there. He spent his childhood in fear of being caught, of the servants helping him telling his parents of his continued existence, of his teachers wanting to meet his parents. However, against all odds, he continued to live without his parents being any wiser. The fear was still there though, ingrained from thinking about everything that could go wrong.

And then the Generation of Miracles came into his life.

Suddenly, he wasn't so afraid anymore. If he was kicked out of his home, he knew that one of the Generation of Miracles would take him in. He wasn't lonely anymore, and even beyond that, he wasn't so afraid anymore. He was free since he could rely on friends.

And then the Generation of Miracles began to break apart.

He knew, intrinsically, deep down inside of him, that it wouldn't last. He knew that it was too good to last. Of course, he never knew how _deeply_ and how _painfully_ the slow break between the team would affect him. He clung to some desperate hope that they would magically repair their wounds, but he knew that things like that only happen in fairytales.

And then that fateful match came along.

Any hope that Kuroko had of the team remaining together vanished after that match, and he knew that he had to leave. He knew that a shadow like him had to disappear, or else what was left of him would be consumed by the brightness that were the Generation of Miracles. He began to _fear_ the Generation of Miracles, and he knew that he had to leave.

So he left the team, and broke away from the one place that he thought that was safe for him.

* * *

"Tooth!"

Jack weaved through the spires of Tooth Palace, fairies fluttering and dodging out of his way.

The winter spirit eventually reached the heart of the palace, where Tooth was residing, telling her fairies where to go. She turned around to face Jack after he called her name and was promptly startled at the wide grin threatening to split Jack's face.

Before Tooth could ask Jack why he was so happy, Jack breathlessly announced, "Elsa's alive."

 **So I hope that the last part kinda gives you context of when all of this is taking place. If not, basically, Elsa's going to arrive when Kuroko had left the Generation of Miracles but haven't graduated yet.**

 **Please review!**


	26. Forever and a Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Forever and a Day** **(1/26/16)**

Elsa had been travelling for a long time.

She had traveled by foot for thousands of miles. She walked through forests, through cities, through stretches of flat land, and no matter what, she kept on walking.

Whenever the sun dipped down the horizon, and the moon rises up, Elsa stops to rest during the night. She knew that she didn't have to eat or sleep like a normal human being, and so she would sit by whatever was closest and star up at the moon. The moon was always there, and although he never talked to her anymore, she knew that he kept her safe. So no matter what happened, she knew that she would eventually reach her destination because the moon was there to guide her.

She walked through all types of cultures, shifting from European and slowly becoming more Asian like. She would occasionally pause to take everything in though, and she would smile but move on, because she knew that it wasn't where she was supposed to stop.

At last though, she finally stopped by a basketball court. She knew that she was somewhere in Japan, and she heard a few people say that it was in Tokyo. And when she stopped by that basketball court, she knew that she was finally where she was supposed to be, and the force that was driving her finally disappeared.

It took her forever and a day, but when Elsa sat down by that court, she knew that this was where something significant would happen to her.

 **I have a headache and had a math test today, so I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense or is crappy.**

 **Please review!**


	27. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Lost and Found** **(1/27/16)**

Kuroko Tetsuya was having a normal day.

Well, as normal as it could be considering that he quit the Teikou basketball team a few weeks ago. He didn't keep track of time, losing himself in school and in the various books in the library (both at school and at home, using lots of caution and looking out for either one of his parents or one of the Generation of Miracles respectively). Basically, he kept to his usual schedule, but instead of having basketball practice fill most of his time, he filled it with reading and making sure that he was doing his homework at his usual mediocre level.

He avoided basketball as religiously as he had once practiced it, when everything was going beautifully before it all crashed and burned before his eyes.

So he had withdrawn from basketball, too afraid of what his feelings were if he tried to play the sport again. He didn't know what would happen once he tried playing again, and so instead he had turned to what he did best— stick to the shadows.

He thought that he was having a normal day, until he was walking home from school. He had been reading, and although he was aware of people as he avoided them, he let his feet subconsciously guide him.

Maybe his subconscious was telling him something since it led him to a basketball court.

He didn't even really register that it was a basketball court until he stopped right in front of the fence separating the court from the rest of the neighborhood. He looked up from his book and saw the white lines of the court, the basketball posts, and he took a step back. It was a small step, but he still flinched away from it instinctively. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them to reveal a new resolve.

He bravely stepped forward and opened the gate to the fence.

Kuroko opened the fence, and he looked around and saw that there was someone already there.

It was a woman in her early twenties, but for some reason, Kuroko felt as if she was a lot older than she looked. She had platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes that trained on him as soon as he had stepped into the court.

She was sitting, leaning against a basketball post, and as they met each other's gaze, she lifted herself up off the ground and started walking towards him. Her blue dress swished around her feet as she walked towards him, a slit up the right of the dress revealing her leg with each step.

Once they were only a few feet away from each other, they stared at each other's eyes, blue meeting blue.

Kuroko broke the silence first, raising his hand for a handshake. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

The woman stared at the hand as if it was a foreign substance, as if she didn't know what she should do. She hesitatingly lifted her own hand up and placed it daintily into his outstretched one. "Elsa."

And for some reason, a shadow, who still felt as if he had lost something so great and precious that he had found only a few years ago, also felt as if he stumbled across something amazing and astounding when their hands met.

As for Elsa, a part of her still had felt lost and confused until the moment her hand had touched Kuroko's hand, and then, she felt as if she found the missing piece that'll dispel that feeling of being lost.

 **My life is chaotic right now, so sorry for the abrupt ending. I swear, I'll try to fix it tomorrow!**

 **Edit 1: I'm not even sure if this makes any sense. BUT what's important is that Kuroko meets Elsa now! Yay!**

 **Please review!**


	28. Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Light** **(1/28/16)**

Jack Frost had always been a whimsical spirit.

He let the wind take him where she wished, bringing winter snow and cheer wherever the wind led him. He fought in snowball fights with children all around the world, and he played tricks on other spirits. When most spirits think of "Jack Frost", they say multiple things. 'Playful', 'fun', 'not serious', and 'trickster' are usually what most of them said.

And yet, Tooth had never seen him as happy before as when he found out that Elsa was alive.

Of course, she told him to not search for Elsa, that eventually she'd show up. He nodded his head and began his search the same day. He knew, logically, that Elsa would probably not have her memories, and there were greater forces at play here, but he still felt as if he had to find her. He had to find her to see if she was actually alive, that the ice palace was only just an illusion.

Tooth understood when he explained all of this to her. She knew, and she told him that he should be careful still, because Elsa might not react well to meeting someone who literally knew her better than she did herself.

And yet, watching Jack fly loops around her palace spires out of sheer joy, Tooth had never seen the winter spirit so _light_ in the time that she had personally known him.

 **I finished rewriting the last chapter! You should go back and read it, because it has one very significant change! Like, an 'it-will-affect-the-rest-of-the-story' change. So go back and read it!**

 **Anyway, I kinda like this chapter, I kinda don't. It's kinda rushed, but I just want to get this out on time. But it's decent, at least, and it gets my point across.**

 **Please review!**


	29. Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Note:** _Japanese_ **and** English

 **Dark** **(1/29/16)**

 _Recap: Kuroko broke the silence first, raising his hand for a handshake. "Kuroko Tetsuya."_

 _The woman stared at the hand as if it was a foreign substance, as if she didn't know what she should do. She hesitatingly lifted her own hand up and placed it daintily into his outstretched one. "Elsa."_

 _"_ _You don't look as if you're from here,"_ Kuroko said, letting go of her hand. He noted that she looked foreign— possibly American, but probably from somewhere around Europe.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak that language," Elsa immediately responded, feeling as if she had said that sentence multiple times. Maybe she had been to foreign countries before? She couldn't remember anything beyond waking up in the ice palace, but she knew that she had a life before that. How else would she have all of these feelings if she hadn't experienced it before?

"Oh, you speak English," Kuroko stated in English with only a light accent.

"Yes," Elsa said, allowing a small smile to stretch her mouth in order to convey her pleasant surprise at the fact that she could communicate with the light blue-haired boy.

"What brings you here then?" Kuroko asked bluntly. He couldn't help but wonder at why a foreigner would come to the residential area of Tokyo if she couldn't even speak Japanese. Most tourists would be near the city rather than so far out.

Elsa paused, contemplating for a moment as to what she should respond with. She could say that she was lost, but for some reason, she felt compelled to tell a more truthful answer. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm supposed to be here."

Kuroko's face was a perfect, blank mask, but he was taken aback. How could she not know why she was at the basketball court, but still know that she was supposed to be there? "How… odd."

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked in response, thinking that it was only fair that he should also answer the same question that he asked her.

This time, Kuroko had to take a moment to formulate his response. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he began. "I guess my subconscious led me here."

"Oh, so you come here often?" Elsa didn't know where exactly she was, although she figured out that the posts at the end of the area as well as the lines painted on the ground had to mean something to people. She just didn't know how.

A devastated look flickered briefly over Kuroko's face, but it was gone so quickly that Elsa thought that she might have imagined it. He said slowly, "I… used to come here to play."

"Play what?" Elsa couldn't help but inquiring further. She figured that it was probably a sore subject, but she thought that he had once enjoyed whatever he did here since he knew subconsciously where to go.

Her suspicions were confirmed when his eyes brightened just a little bit more. "Basketball."

Elsa's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What's that?"

Kuroko's internal shock only grew. How could this foreigner not know what basketball was?

"It's a sport that a lot of people play," he tried to explain.

"Sport?"

"A game," Kuroko amended.

Elsa's head cocked a little bit to the side, but her eyes suddenly gained a gleam that Kuroko translated as curiosity. "How do you play it?"

Kuroko let a ghost of a smile take over his face, thinking of where to start with explaining the sport that he loved. He glanced around the court and saw an abandoned basketball sitting in the corner of the fence, almost hidden from the world. He lightly jogged over there to pick it up and then came back over to where Elsa was standing. "Well, here's how you play it…"

And so the duo, one going through a dark time and the other in the dark about her past, began to bond over basketball. And for that moment spent playing with each other, seeing each other's abominable mistakes with dribbling and shooting, they allowed themselves to laugh and forget about their own type of darkness.

 **I'm not even sure how this came about. Even less, I don't know how to connect Elsa in with everything. I re-watched Frozen sometime before I began to write this story, and so something compelled me to bring her in. Now, I'm kinda regretting it since I don't even know how she's supposed to fit in. But she'll fit herself in somehow.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	30. Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Faith** **(1/30/16)**

Kuroko Tetsuya never knew that he could have so much fun with basketball again.

There was a part, a tiny, miniscule part that said that he would never give up on basketball, but it was overshadowed by the larger part of his conscious that was filled with fear of playing basketball again only to get hurt again. In fact, that part had led him to thinking that he hated basketball.

And yet, here he was, teaching Elsa how to play basketball. Sure, he wasn't like any of the other Generation of Miracles, but he was decent enough to be able to show the very basics of basketball.

(Elsa was a better basketball shooter than he was, but she was worse at dribbling than he was, which was saying something.)

Kuroko smiled more while spending time with Elsa than he did in _weeks_. He didn't know what it was about her, but she laughed a bit while playing basketball, and her giddiness at making a basket or dribbling for more than a few seconds made him happy while playing basketball, something he thought he had lost. He felt… cleansed, almost. That part in his mind that feared and hated basketball had diminished to almost nothing, and suddenly, he felt hope.

He had faith that he could play basketball again, and it was all thanks to Elsa.

"Jack..." North began. "How could you be so sure that this girl is alive as a spirit?"

"I know she is," Jack said without any hesitation.

"Off of what evidence?" Bunny said incredulously. "An ice palace?"

"Not just any ice palace!" Jack defended vehemently. He leaned against one of the tables in North's workshop, much to the annoyance of one of the yetis. "Elsa has a special brand of ice magic, one that has apparently lasted through centuries. I frosted everything over with my ice magic, and it leaves a distinctive pattern. The palace now though… It looks as if it's brand new, as if it was made just recently with _her_ magic. Last I've seen it, it was covered with my frost."

"Jack…" Tooth said this time. "It's been weeks. You haven't even seen her, and she hasn't been doing anything in the spirit world."

"She's reincarnated into a spirit," Jack stated confidently. "I have faith that she is."

 **Okay, so I'm not sure if I'm portraying Kuroko and Elsa's relationship correctly. Granted, I don't even know what their relationship is, but I'm getting there.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	31. Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Colors** **(1/31/16)**

Kuroko Tetsuya came into the servants' dining quarters dressed in his Teikou uniform, thinking that it was just a normal school day.

"Happy birthday, Tetsuya-kun!" The servants greeted him when he opened the door.

(Honestly, they only knew it was Kuroko because the door looked as if it was opened by an invisible force—a good indicator that it was Kuroko.)

Kuroko blinked once and then recalled the date. Yesterday was a basketball match on the 30th, so today was the 31st of January—his birthday.

"Arigato," he said quietly, a small smile spreading across his face.

"We got you something!" One of the maids exclaimed while a servant ushered him to the small eating table and another one served him breakfast.

Kuroko sat down at the table, and someone gave him two messily wrapped presents. Kuroko carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a brand new basketball and a pair of basketball shoes to go with it.

His small smile widened. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Tetsuya-kun!" The servants chorused as one.

Kuroko walked out of his house with the smile still firmly in place.

Kuroko walked through the courtyard of Teikou Middle School towards the gym, his nose deep in the pages of a book. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hat resting on his head was enough to ward off the winter chill.

"Tetsu! Hey, Tetsu!"

He raised his head towards the voice, and he saw Aomine with something held in his hand. He didn't know exactly what it was since his vision was quickly blocked off by snow.

"Happy birthday, Tetsu!" Aomine's yell accompanied the snowball.

Kuroko stumbled back from the force of the blow, but he just calmly wiped the snow out of his eyes and looked up at his attacker. Aomine was smirking at him, throwing a snowball up and down in his gloved hand. The rest of the Generation of Miracles except for Akashi was right behind him, watching him expectantly.

"That was very childish of you, Aomine-kun," he said calmly, bending down to pick up his book that he dropped.

Aomine began to splutter incoherently, not believing that Kuroko brushed off an obvious invitation to a snowball fight. He was just about to actually form words to give Kuroko a piece of his mind until he was hit squarely in the face with a snowball himself.

Kuroko had the smallest of smirks plastered on his face, his book in one hand and the remnants of his snowball brushed on his black gloves. "You could have just asked be to join you."

Aomine's eyes narrowed. "I'll get you back for that!"

The other Generation of Miracles quickly split off into teams beside either half of the light-shadow duo and began building forts or making ammunition. The light and shadow themselves were forming and throwing snowballs at each other as quickly as they can, 'missing' and hitting their other teammates every so often. Kise would whine by Kuroko's side whenever he was hit by Aomine, and Midorima would grumble at endorsing such a childish activity but put effort in precisely hitting either Kuroko or Kise on the other side of the snowy courtyard. Murasakibara formed huge, compact snowballs and gave them either to Aomine or Midorima, choosing instead to mainly eat his snacks while occasionally throwing one of his snowballs himself.

The group was having so much fun that they didn't notice as the last member of the Miracles stalked up to the snowball fight, dodging the stray snowballs with ease.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Their fight stopped abruptly at the sound of the cool, threatening tone, turning their heads guiltily towards one Akashi Seijuro.

"C'mon, Akashi!" Aomine complained. "It's Tetsu's birthday!"

"And we were going to celebrate _after_ basketball practice," Akashi said. "I was planning on even shortening practice—"

The redhead never got to finish his sentence since a snowball hit him squarely in the face.

The Miracles all looked frantically at one another, praying for the poor soul that had the guts to throw a snowball at _the_ Akashi Seijuro. Even Murasakibara looked mildly alarmed.

Akashi calmly wiped the snow off his face, and his eyes suddenly took on a new shine that sent shivers down the basketball players' spines. They had thought that he was going to murder all of them.

Imagine their shock when instead, the redhead bent down and deftly scooped some snow into his hand, forming a snowball. "Whoever I hit has triple their regime tomorrow."

The Generation of Miracles all looked at one another before bolting, trying their best to continue the snowball fight in addition to avoiding the redheaded devil, although they weren't all that upset when they were hit by him.

(And if they all found suddenly-formed, perfect snowballs by their feet, well, they were having too much fun to notice.)

All in all, Kuroko later on mused while laying in bed, the best way he spent his birthday was that snowball fight with his friends of various hair colors.

 **And that's a wrap, folks!**

 **Happy Birthday, Kuroko!**

 **Please review!**


	32. Exploration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Exploration** **(2/1/16)**

From that day when they met at the basketball court, Kuroko and Elsa became friends at a rapid pace.

Kuroko kept on teaching Elsa about modern concepts such as T.V.s and phones and such. In return, Elsa subconsciously reminded him how to love basketball again. Every time they played on the court, Kuroko remembered little by little why he had fell in love with basketball. The absolute wonder that came with a new basketball player falling in love with the sport reminded Kuroko of the reasons why people fell in love with the sport. Just the simple joy of playing the sport without the need of winning as well as watching another person's joy at playing made him fall in love with basketball all over again.

They met at the same basketball court each day, even if they weren't going to play basketball initially. Each day, they revealed a fact about themselves to one another each and every time they met. Kuroko eventually revealed to Elsa that he was the sixth member of the Generation of Miracles (but not necessarily what happened to them), and Elsa revealed to him that she had amnesia, and that all she remembered that she woke up somewhere (but not necessarily that she woke up in an ice palace in Europe and apparently had ice powers).

Little by little, they explored each other's likes and dislikes, their personalities, and basketball as well. And little by little, they began to form a strong foundation for a friendship that will last throughout the ages.

 **A/N: Meanwhile, Jack was still exploring the world for Elsa! Couldn't add that in there, but he's still searching, obviously. We'll see him pop up again at some point though.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	33. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Seeing Red** **(2/2/16)**

Kuroko and Elsa were sitting in a relatively empty café when Elsa accidentally revealed her ice powers.

It was simple enough, what had occurred. It was cold in winter, and since the café didn't serve any vanilla milkshakes, Kuroko opted for a hot chocolate. Elsa, on the other hand, had gotten ice water since she didn't particularly like heat (For some reason, she always shied away from anything warm. Maybe it had something to do with an event in her past?).

The hot chocolate was freshly made when Kuroko picked it up, so it was scalding hot when he accidentally spilled it on himself.

It was a simple enough spill, technically saying. The hot chocolate was served in a ceramic mug, so the hot chocolate spilled over onto his hand when he set it down.

When Kuroko hissed quietly in pain and pulled his hand away from his mug, Elsa immediately became worried. She didn't ask what was wrong and instead took his hand.

When she saw his usual pale skin become a bright, angry red, she started to overreact a little bit. And "overreacting" in this case meant grabbing the nearest thing (a napkin, thankfully), freezing it solid, and applying it to Kuroko's hand.

Elsa only realized what she had done when she saw Kuroko staring between her and the makeshift ice-pack, his eyes widened a fraction bigger than their normal size.

"I can explain," Elsa immediately began, pulling away from Kuroko. Her voice was steady, but she could see the little ice shards forming on her hand caused by her fear.

Before she could really panic, Kuroko calmly said, "I think we should take this outside."

* * *

They apparently ended up in the basketball court where they first met.

They stood in the middle of the court, each one on either side of the midline, and faced each other. They held each other's gaze, blue on blue, for several seconds until Elsa took a deep breath and stomped her foot on the ground.

Immediately, the concrete began to freeze over, the ice spreading out quickly from her foot until the entire court became a makeshift ice rink. Kuroko slid a little bit while on the ice, but he carefully made sure that he didn't slide too much on the ice and stayed relatively close to Elsa. His poker face still held up, but Elsa could see the amazement and wonder hidden underneath the monotone layer of his eyes.

"I have ice powers," Elsa said, stating something obvious by now but was needed to be stated.

Kuroko looked around at the frozen court for a few minutes and nodded his head once, seeming to have made up his mind about something. "Can you do anything else?"

Elsa let out a little sigh of relief, knowing that Kuroko wasn't outright rejecting her. Instead of verbally answering him though, she formed a little snowball packed tight with magic in her hand and threw it up in the air, where it exploded into snowflakes that fell to the ground.

She shot off little bursts of ice magic from her hands, making snow piles on the ground to accompany the falling snow. Then, she began to just let bursts of ice magic flow from her hands, putting on a show of wisps of snow*.

She finally ended with forming a small, basketball-shaped snow sculpture in her hands and then solidifying it into ice with a tap of her fingers. She held it out to Kuroko, both as a gift and as a question.

She was never more relieved when Kuroko accepted the ice basketball and even smiling at it with fondness.

(And to think that it all started when Elsa saw just a bit of red.)

 ***If you can't really visualize what I'm trying to describe, just think about how Elsa did the little snow magic show while singing "Let It Go" in the movie. Remember that moment where she pushes out snow from her hands and it makes cool, wispy patterns in the air and stuff like that? Yeah, that's what I meant to describe.**

 **Okay, so, I apparently wrote something, and it turned out to be this. Yay, I guess?**

 **Please review!**


	34. Shades of Grey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Shades of Grey** **(2/3/16)**

When the Generation of Miracles came into his life, Kuroko's world suddenly bursted into bright, vivid colors.

Not that he hadn't been seeing colors before, of course. He had registered colors and had noticed that some things were aesthetically pleasing when they had a certain mixture of colors, but the colors didn't really have as much meaning.

Then, the Generation of Miracles came into his life, and he suddenly could find meaning in everything.

He saw yellow and associated happiness, enthusiasm, and copycats with it.

He saw green and associated tsundere-ness, three-pointers, and horoscopes with it.

He saw purple and associated laziness, towering masses, and snacks with it.

He saw red and associated strictness, regimes, and scissors with it.

He saw blue and associated intellectual stupidity, joy, and 'light' with it.

He saw the rainbow and associated fun, friendship, and basketball with it.

And then, the entire thing started to crash. All of the colors just became labeled as monstrous, and the things that used to be associated with each color were written off as memory. So he blocked out all of the colors, and his world became various shades of grey.

(That was, until he met Elsa, and then the Seirin basketball team, and then he began to slowly see color again every time a Miracle came back to their old selves.)

 **Okay, so at some point, I'm going to get back to Jack. At some point. But the whole point, I think, of this challenge is to go where the Muse blows me, and so it may be a while until we see Jack again. But I'm not forgetting him!**

 **Also, it's a heck of a lot shorter than it usually is, but it's mainly because I had to do life stuff.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	35. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Forgotten** **(2/4/16)**

Jack Frost has only been alive for about 50 years by now when he had his first believer.

Well, 'believer' isn't the correct term. Elsa hadn't actually believed in his existence, but she had been able to see him. Regardless, he had been seen by someone other than a spirit when he was 50-years-old.

Soon after Elsa had seen him, she had convinced Anna of his existence, and from there, all of Arendelle believed in him.

He had created ice rinks and snow piles with Elsa and fought in snowball fights with the kids. He created ice bunnies out of his frost on glass windows, and people oohed and ahhed at them. He was _seen_ , and people actually took the time out of their day to say hello to him, and others asked him to play with them.

When Elsa died, the kids looked towards him for a role model since their beloved ice queen had died. But he himself had been in mourning too much that he had left Arendelle and never visited as often as he had done so.

Arendelle had eventually forgotten him, but no matter how long he had stayed away, he never forgot Arendelle.

Kuroko Tetsuya entered Teikou with plans to face Ogiwara on court, but he got so much more out of it.

He had not only found his talent in the sport that he had loved so much, but he had also gotten friends along with it. The Generation of Miracles were some of the few people that had actually seen him, and they had cared about him beyond his invisibility. To them, he felt as though he wasn't invisible, meant to be unseen as well as unheard. With the Generation of Miracles, he had felt as if he had actually _mattered_ , that he should be able to be seen and heard. And although no one else knew about him, he was content to be remembered by the weird, rainbow-haired group.

And then the Generation of Miracles began to change.

Suddenly, he was slowly shoved again to the side, as though he had been only a tool for them. And for Akashi, he was just a tool, a passing specialist. To Akashi, he was just a way to get the ball from one place to the other without the opposing basketball members seeing where it went. Kuroko slowly dissolved back into his invisibility, where he wasn't seen by _anyone_ , and he tried to fool himself into thinking that he was okay with that.

The Generation of Miracles had eventually forgotten about him on court, but no matter how long he stayed away from them and from the court, he never forgot what it was like playing with them.

 **Told you I didn't forget about Jack! Which I find amusing, since this prompt is 'Forgotten'. Heh heh.**

 **Please review!**


	36. Dreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Dreamer** **(2/5/16)**

Elsa wasn't normal.

Of course, that was determined right at the outset, since she could create ice and snow out of thin air. But what really set her apart was that she had shut herself away because of her fear of her powers. She had locked herself away at a young age, and so she never grew up in a normal environment. She was forced to always keep her cool (literally as well as metaphorically), and she never knew how to let go and have fun. Running away from the throne on her coronation night had set her free, but she didn't really have any planes apart from never, _ever_ shutting herself back into a little box.

Then she had come back and resumed her duties, and she was back to being in a cage again.

It was an old friend, her exorbitant self-control. This time, she had to watch out how she conducted herself out in public, what to say, who to be friendly to, etc. She was _queen_ now rather than a princess, and so most of the country looked towards her as a model. She had an image to uphold. Sure, she didn't have to keep her powers cages (sometimes, the citizens would encourage her to use her powers, mostly on hot summer days or when it doesn't look as if they would have a white Christmas), but she still had to exert some amount of self-control. And she didn't have anyone she could just let go of that self-control, someone she was comfortable with. Anna was the only one who she could let herself go, but she was too busy with roaming the city and her relationship with Kristoff, and the years spent away from one another had caused an irreparable rift in between them. The rift had closed rapidly between them, but it was always there and seemed to not actually go away.

Every once in a while, she was able to let Anna take over her queenly duties, and she would set out for her ice palace for a week-long retreat. It was there that she had first let herself go completely, and so it was where she would go to let herself go and relax from all her duties.

It was there where she had met Jack Frost, and she had found her escape with him.

It was so _easy_ , being with Jack. He had taught her how to be a child every once in a while, and she had dared to throw a few stray snowballs at some of her servants along with Jack. She had played pranks with Jack, had learned how to let go and have _fun_. With Jack, she had found someone who she could let her self-control go with. Instead of going away to her ice palace, she had flown with Jack all the way to far-off places, knowing that she could spend a few days in Russia and still be back in time for some important meeting. And as she traveled with Jack, she had pretended that, for a few days, she wasn't Queen, that she had always been in tune with her powers, that she was who she was in her _core_ as oppose to someone that had been shaped by her trials.

With Jack, she learned how to be a dreamer, how to dream for bigger things than being stuck as Queen.

(And later on, she had begun to teach Kuroko how to be a dreamer himself.)

 **Yay, Jelsa! Or hints of it. But what was a smaller hint was the whole thing with Kuroko. Something is coming, at some point. Have to figure out the right prompt, but hopefully it'll be soon.**

 **Please review!**


	37. Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Mist** **(2/6/16)**

Kuroko had learned the hard way that he needed to lower his expectations.

He had listened to the usual fairytales while he was growing up— stories of adventure, of heroes losing their families but still getting their happy ending, of the thick wall between good and evil. He had fantasized once in a blue moon that he was one of those heroes, an unsung hero. He had pretended that his betrayal by his family had just been a part of his tragic backstory, and that his actually tale hadn't been told yet.

And then he met the Generation of Miracles, and suddenly, those fantasies seemed to actually be tangible.

He had thought that this was his story, that he was going to be known (through rumor, of course) throughout Japan, that the Generation of Miracles were the knights and the heroes, always emerging victorious (because winning is everything, because winning was always good). He had thought that this was his story, that the Generation of Miracles were going to live on and he was always going to be their support.

And then everything fell apart.

Suddenly, the brick wall between good and evil began to crumble down, and his definitions of right and wrong were tumbling down as darkness infected the Generation of Miracles. He began to see that the Generation of Miracles were slowly turning into monsters, that the people who he had thought he had been friends with (the _heroes_ ) were becoming something entirely different (the heroes had turned into _villains_ ). Victory became bittersweet to him then (it was definitely not good, it was _evil_ ).

And then that fateful match happened.

Everything that he had been seeing but a part of him had denied was thrown in his face for everyone, including himself, to see. He had the horrifying realization that he was caught into a toxic team that was tearing themselves apart. He had realized that, to the Generation of Miracles, there was no such thing as _good_ and _evil_ , only power and what you do with it. And he had been horrified at it all. He had quit the basketball team, desperately clinging onto the belief that the Generation of Miracles were still good, fair basketball players. He had run away to lick his wounds, to try to immortalize the image of the Generation of Miracles when they were happy and still _good_ and _pure_.

(What he didn't realize was that the Generation of Miracles were never going to be pure again, that their pure joy for basketball had blown away like mist evaporated by the bright morning sun.)

 **I find it annoying that my word processor thinks that "Generation of Miracles" is singular and therefore has to agree with a singular verb. No, "Generation of Miracles" is plural. There are six members in the "Generation of Miracles", and so it should be "The Generation of Miracles were strong", not "The Generation of Miracles was strong". Well, at least it is in my head.**

 **Please review!**


	38. Burning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Burning** **(2/7/16)**

Jack Frost had died at an early age.

He was only eighteen or so when he had fallen through the ice that fateful day, and as such, he had never gotten the chance to really explore the world. He was barely out of his childhood, and so he never learned about things like evil, loss, or even romantic love. What little experience he did have had been forgotten when the Man in the Moon turned him into a spirit. As such, he was still innocent at heart.

As a spirit, he had only limited contact with even the spirits, much less people who didn't even believe in him. He had to only bring winter to the world, and that was mostly caused by Mother Nature and her helpers, so he wasn't even really needed that much. He had roamed the world, chasing fun and adventure, and because of all of this, he was still a child at heart.

And then he had met Elsa.

Suddenly, he was thrown into the world that he had never gotten to experience. Elsa was the exact opposite of him. She had been forced to grow up too fast, and the expectations on her had only increased as she grew older. She had been forced into this box where it was suffocating, and it had only grown smaller with each passing year. She had never really been a child, forced to become the cool, composed queen that she had been when she had met Jack.

They were complete opposites, and yet, they had worked so _perfectly_.

With Jack, Elsa had learned how to be a child again. She had learned how to indulge in her rare, child-like urges when he was around. She remembered the times where she had played with Anna when they were children, and she even re-enacted some of those moments (unintentionally, most of the time) with Jack. She reclaimed her childhood she had lost when she was around Jack.

With Elsa, Jack had learned maturity. He learned by example when to hold onto self-control and when to let go. When he played with the children in Arendelle, he had learned through Elsa what to play with them and judge whether it was safe enough for them or not. Jack had gotten a hold of the maturity he never had experienced when Jack was with her.

They were two extremes that should have never worked. And yet, instead of crashing and burning, they had balanced each other out and complimented each other perfectly.

 **So, I think I'm trying to get a sense for Jack and Elsa's relationship. My guess for what's actually happening is that this is the part of the year where updating everyday is becoming a chore, and so now I'm mostly writing something in order to get it up.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	39. Out of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Out of Time** **(2/8/16)**

Kuroko knew that something was off about Elsa.

It wasn't just the fact that she had ice powers. No, it was the little things that he had noticed even before he found out about that, when he spent time with her.

It was easy enough to explain away not knowing about basketball. It could be because of overbearing parents, or lack of liking sports, etc. But then, as they got to know each other off the court, he noticed other things that she didn't know. For example, she didn't even know some simple technology, like phones or computers. Again, Kuroko thought that she just grew up in a household where she wasn't allowed to interact with technology. Then he learned that she lacked knowledge of events in the past three hundred years, like the World Wars. Again, he just thought that her childhood was messed up.

When she didn't even know what cars were, Kuroko knew he couldn't deny the facts anymore. Something was different about Elsa, something that he just didn't have enough knowledge to place.

He didn't let it stop him from being friends with her though. He took the time to teach her the little things that she had apparently missed out on and took it upon himself to do a crash course in history going back to medieval times. And although she thought that she had hid it well, Kuroko could see Elsa's gratefulness and appreciation of the crash course that he gave her. Kuroko didn't mind taking time out of his schedule to read up on history books in order to tell her the correct facts, or look up things online in order to inform her better. He liked teaching her, actually. In turn, he was surprised every once in a while where Elsa frowned and contradicted him on a historical point, but the contradictions never happened past the 1700s though. He didn't mind being wrong every once in a while, and instead thought that it put them more as equals rather than one having more of an advantage than the other.

Kuroko could tell even in Elsa's very being that she was out of time, but he didn't let that stop him from fostering a friendship with her.

 **Kuroko is suspicious, but not too suspicious that it would actually amount to anything though.**

 **Please review!**


	40. Knowing How

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen**

 **Knowing How** **(2/9/16)**

Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

He had found Elsa… playing basketball with Kuroko.

Out of all of the places where he had thought she had gone, he would have never expected Japan, much less with Kuroko. Kuroko, who was one of the children who didn't believe in the Guardians. And yet, here they were, playing basketball together.

For a moment, he had thought that the woman he saw with Kuroko was just a reincarnation, but then he saw her shoot ice sparkles at Kuroko playfully and knew that it was his Elsa.

He had watched them play basketball for hours, waiting for Kuroko leave. But as they stopped playing basketball and going out to a secluded field to have an impromptu snowball fight (courtesy of Elsa, since there was no snow in sight on that February day), he realized that Elsa was _happy_. When he had known her, she had never been as… _open_ and _loose_ as she was right now. She had always retained her queenly aura with whatever they were doing, and although he could still see that aura in her movements, it wasn't as pronounced as it had been when she had been alive. Losing her memories has apparently freed her, since she had forgotten her childhood mistake and the fear that came afterwards.

And then Jack realized that he knew how to interact with that Elsa, but he didn't know how to interact with this new, freer Elsa. And he realized that Elsa had changed with the loss of her memories, and he had changed by regaining his memories.

So he left Elsa and Kuroko to play in the conjured snow, searching now for how to interact with Elsa to try and see if the chemistry they had before was still there in between them.

 **Yay, Jack learned where Elsa is! But he hasn't revealed himself yet!**

 **Please review!**


	41. Fork in the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Fork in the Road** **(2/10/16)**

Kuroko didn't know what to do.

There weren't that many choices left in front of him. Really, only one.

But he didn't like to think about only having one choice.

He stared at the little pamphlet in front of him. _Seirin High School_ was written at the top, neatly displaying all of his problems.

He had gotten a scholarship there, so money wasn't the problem. Their basketball team had everything that he's been looking for—trust, teamwork, talent, etc. And yet, he couldn't help but feel… _scared_ that high school was coming up. More specifically, that he was going to a high school that didn't have the Generation of Miracles attending.

And therein lies the problem.

Entrance exams were coming up, and he knew that he had to sign up to get into Seirin. But he just didn't feel _ready_. He wasn't ready to move on from the Generation of Miracles, from Teikou. For all of the pain it had brought him, it has also brought the best times for him also. It was the first place where he had learned how to express himself with no other stipulations, and a part of him wasn't prepared to let go of that.

He grabbed the pamphlet, his house keys, and his basketball bag. He knew one person who could help him figure this out.

Elsa had known something was off the minute that Kuroko stepped on the basketball court. He was clutching onto a small piece of paper as if it was his lifeline, and his head was bent down, as if he was in deep thought.

She didn't hesitate to agree when Kuroko asked her if the could sit down and talk.

What happened next was that she heard a magnificent of friendship and pain spill from Kuroko's mouth. She learned about what the Generation of Miracles meant to Kuroko initially, and then what they had transformed into. She learned about Kuroko's past even before coming to Teikou, and she learned how much the Miracles had impacted his life. She learned about the transformations to the monsters they were now, and she learned about how Kuroko knew that he had to leave the team before he had been removed anyway. She learned that Kuroko had his high school picked out, but he was scared. He had bared himself to her, made himself vulnerable in front of her, and she was touched by it.

She let the silence grow between them for a few moments before she softly spoke. She told him to not think about it as a complete separation but more of them having to part ways before they hurt themselves. She told him that Seirin sounded like a good school with a great basketball team, and he was probably going to find new friends there. She revealed that she doesn't have her own memories, but she knew that he couldn't be scared of the future. She told him that facing the future was always going to be scary, but working past that fear is what really matters. Besides, she told him, you're working on getting them back to themselves, wasn't he? So really, he wasn't saying goodbye to them. Instead, he was really trying to get them back, but in a way that's different than what he's been trying to do since they had started changing.

And although the Generation of Miracles were facing forks in the road, Kuroko had learned that really, they weren't going in completely opposite directions. Rather, they were traveling in the same direction but just not on the same paths.

 **I kinda like how this turned out :)**

 **Please review!**


	42. Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Start** **(2/11/16)**

Jack didn't mean to run into Elsa. Honestly.

It just turned out that he had been playing with some children in Japan in a park that she just happened by that day. He had made sure to carefully memorize where she would usually wander (mostly with Kuroko) so that he could avoid crossing paths with her.

He had thought it was safe to play in a snowball fight with some children in an area close to Tokyo (which he had been avoiding because of Elsa), but apparently, it wasn't safe enough.

Elsa had been walking down a path that deviated from where she usually walked through. It was in the outskirts of Tokyo, but after walking and hitchhiking all the way from Europe to Japan (Kuroko had shown her a map), it wasn't too hard for her to go all the way across Tokyo to the opposite side of where Kuroko lived.

She had been walking through a small neighborhood park when she happened upon the strangest scene that she had ever seen.

There were kids playing in the snow (which wasn't too out of place since it was early March), but there was also an eighteen-year-old boy laughing and pelting them with snowballs. He had snow-white hair and pale skin that was a match to Elsa's own skin tone. But what was odd was the fact that he was able to walk through the snow with no shoes on (Kuroko told her that the cold usually bothered people even though it doesn't bother her).

And then he conjured up his own snowballs, and she couldn't help but gasp, making the boy look directly at her.

When Jack had looked at Elsa, he just stopped in his tracks completely, making one of the children stop and run into him.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go," he said apologetically, too distracted to hear the whines and pleads for him to stay a bit more. He looked down and waved goodbye at them and flew up over them until he landed in front of Elsa.

Blue eyes met blue, and time stood still for just a moment.

Elsa didn't understand what was going on inside of her. She felt conflicted, the sense of déjà vu warring with the feeling of not knowing this strange boy at all. And yet, what she couldn't deny was the sense of curiosity growing in her.

Jack felt conflicted also, just not in the same way as Elsa was feeling. Past circumstances were warring in his head with present ones, but what he did know was that it was time to talk to Elsa, whether he wanted to or not.

Jack indicated that they should go away to a different place, somewhere where there wasn't any kids. Elsa nodded her head imperceptibly, and together, they went off to find a more secluded face.

What they didn't know was that it was the start of a new relationship, as well as the restart of one that had faded away with time.

 **And… cliffhanger!**

 **I have a ton of stuff to do, but I'll pick it up tomorrow!**

 **Please review!**


	43. Nature's Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Kuroko no Basuke, or Frozen.**

 **Nature's Fury (2/12/16)**

A lot of people stop and stare at an ice sculpture close by the outskirts of Tokyo.

It was a beautiful sculpture, spreading across and entire field. Random walls of ice seemed to have grown from the ground itself, and there was a lot of snow and shattered ice laying on the ground. In the middle though was a gigantic ice sculpture, one side having fern patterns covering it while the other side was as smooth as glass.

What people don't know was that Elsa had lost her control over her powers because she had been scared as to why Jack had seemed so familiar to her.

Jack was forced to counteract that fear by creating his own ice shields, and in the end, Elsa aimed all of her pent up power at him, and he met her ice with his own.

(Jack remembered a time where Elsa would do this, where she's too frustrated to be able to just talk it out and had to release her powers. Elsa never meant it though, and he thought that she never would.)

Once Elsa had seen the damage that they had caused, she gasped and began to run away. Jack tried to summon the voice to call her back, but he never did.

People look at this ice sculpture and speculate that it was Nature's Fury. Jack looked at the sculpture and saw that there was a lot of work to do to regain his relationship with Elsa.

 **It's not exactly how I pictured it would go, but I don't care anymore.**

 **Please review!**


	44. At Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **At Peace** **(2/13/16)**

Elsa had been absolutely confused when she had woken up in the ice palace.

The feeling of déjà vu had been strong while in the ice palace, and she had been confused as to where she was and how she had ice powers, but as she kept on walking, the feelings of confusion dissipated as she became (re)acquainted with the world around her. She had learned more about customs of normal people and had familiarized herself with actions that she didn't really know but had been engrained into muscle memory. The confusion decreased the more time she spent with Kuroko, and he taught her the world that she had found herself in. She had felt as if she was getting a grasp of the world again.

And then that strange, white-haired boy showed up and she was thrown into confusion all over again.

The feeling of déjà vu was strong, but on top of it all, there was this sense of longing, this tingling in the back of her mind that she should _know_ this boy deep in her bones. She could _feel_ the memories were right there, but she couldn't reach out and grasp them. And this feeling of _safety_ that she had only sort of experienced with Kuroko was so much stronger just looking at the boy, and yet it warred with her sense of caution, of staying away from him because she didn't really know (remember) him.

And that scared her to the point where she had lost control of her powers.

She ran, away from that field where they had fought, away from the strange boy who had piqued her curiosity, away from all that _confusion_. She had ran, ice following in her tracks, until she had made a half-circle around Tokyo (her subconscious reminded her to stay away from cutting straight through the metropolis and instead went around it). Finally, she had ended up at the basketball court where she had met Kuroko. Fortunately, he was also there, practicing dribbling a basketball.

Kuroko had to only take one look at her disheveled appearance, the snow slowly spreading out from her feet, and the scared expression plastered on her face before he opened up his arms for a hug.

Elsa ran into them, trying to rein back her powers so that she didn't accidentally give Kuroko frostbite and yet also letting them go until a mini snowstorm whirled around them, contained within the fence of the basketball court.

As she cried in her friend's arms, she had never felt so far away from being at peace as she had since she woke up in the ice palace with the moon telling her what to do.

 **I'm not sure if I like how this turned out, but I'm rolling with it.**

 **Please review!**


	45. Heart Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Heart Song** **(2/14/16)**

Jack never knew how _broken_ his heart could actually get until Elsa had run away from him.

She just ran straight out of his life again, and what's worse was that _he_ was the cause for it. That realization was worse than when he had failed the Guardians, when he had found out that he was invisible to everyone, when he had realized that Elsa had died. This time, the girl who stole his heart had left him _on purpose_. And his heart absolutely broke at that.

So he had flown far, far away from Japan, urging the winds to go at speeds where tears were streaming down his cheeks (only because of the wind, of course), until he raced across the world twice (while taking special care to avoid Japan entirely. Finally, he landed in Antarctica and caused one of the worst snowstorms in decades there (also taking care to avoid the camps settled in the outskirts of Antarctica).

Eventually, when he had tired himself out, he flew gingerly to Tooth Palace, where he had fainted right in front of Tooth.

When he came to, Tooth explained to him that he had been so exhausted mentally that he had shut down (physical exhaustion doesn't work when you're a spirit), and she gently inquired as to why he was so exhausted.

And then the tears came as he broke down in front of the first Guardian that he had revealed Elsa to.

He blubbered his way through what happened, through his past with her, through trying to understand what he was feeling, and although Tooth didn't truly understand what he was saying since he was spouting out moments that only made sense, she patiently listened, knowing what wonders a listening ear does for someone.

And while talking to Tooth, Jack felt just a tad bit lighter. Sure, his heart isn't singing or anything like that, but he hoped that it could one day be singing the same song it did when Elsa had first been in his life.

 **I'm on the verge of not continuing this story since a lot of crap has come into my life. Just warning you that tomorrow might be the last day, but I'll try to actually make this story into an actual plot and everything.**

 **Please review!**


	46. ReflectionDiscontinuation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.**

 **Reflection (2/15/16)**

Jack had sat in the bed in one section of Tooth Palace, thinking and going over what had occurred with Elsa with a fine comb.

He knew that he had tried not to rush into meeting Elsa, that he had held himself back from rushing to meet Elsa that first time that he had seen her in the street court with Kuroko. And yet, he couldn't deny that he had wanted to see her, that he wanted to be with her again like old times. Maybe he had thought that just showing himself to her would have been enough, that she would have remembered.

But then everything devolved into that _horrible_ encounter, and she had run away from him, and something in his heart broke. Everything that he had imagined in his head crumbled to dust then, and he then had realized, truly, that he had rushed her, that she wasn't ready, that _they_ weren't ready.

And that reflection, instead of breaking him, only made him resolve to give them a bit more time, to take into account all of the new changes in between them. Because although they may never actually get back together, Elsa was too precious for him to let go of.

 **So… Yeah. I've made my final decision. I'm not going to continue this. And you could slightly see it in how I portrayed Jack, and so that's why I'm not continuing this. I had a great streak the last time I did this, but writing has gotten a lot harder for me to do since then, and it's starting to show. I may revisit this, but just not now.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
